


The Fairly Oddpocalypse

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Absent Parents, Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Anti-Hero, Anxiety, Apocalypse, Bad Decisions, Being Lost, Best Friends, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cigarettes, Continuity What Continuity, Danger, Dark Fantasy, Dead People, Death, Developing Friendships, Doom, End of the World, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Goodbyes, Gore, Guns, Heavy Angst, Hiding, Hostile, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im too tired for tags, Infection, Injury, Interspecies Relationship(s), Last Day On Earth, Living Together, Loss of Parent(s), Major Character Injury, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Mother-Son Relationship, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, On the Run, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Pain, Plans For The Future, Possible Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, Quarantine, Rivalry, Sad and Happy, Scene Gone Wrong, School, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Search for a Cure, Shooting Guns, Sibling Rivalry, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Survival, Survival Horror, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team Up, Teleportation, The Cure, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, Violence, Waiting For Update, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: An unknown disease has spread among the humans, turning them into a mindless bloodthirsty living dead and apparently magic can't help in this case. The worst fact is that the disease not only spread among humans but also to Fairies, Anti Fairies and the Pixies.





	1. The Beginning in Dimmsdale

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something this long(for me) and continuous. I'm sorry if there is any grammar/spelling mistakes that I made and if you do see any errors please tell me in the comment

-INT. Timmy's House, Sunday-

It was a normal morning like every other days, Timothy (Timmy) Tiberius Turner, 14 years old boy wakes up from his bed. He stretch his muscle and bones *crack* sound can be heard. Although for a 14 years old boy his very skinny and underweight. He's also kinda short for his age. He stare at the clock on the wall it's 7.30am. It was Sunday so he doesn't need to go to school. He then change his view to his fishbowl apparently his Fairy GodFamily hasn't wake up yet.

He decided to go down to see what his mother has cooked for him for breakfast. As he went down he see no signs of his mother nor his father around. He sit on the kitchen table and he notice there's a note on the table.

> Dear Timmy,
> 
> We are leaving for a week to go on vacation with all our child-free friends on a cruise trip. We decided not to hire Vicky anymore as you're old enough to take care of yourself. We left you a 100 bill for you to buy your food
> 
> See you in a week, Mom and Dad.

He crumpled the note and threw it away. He sighed and decide to sit at the living room. He laid back on the sofa thinking about random things that happened lately; 

-He still get F's for his exams mainly because apparently Mr. Croker took over the grade 9 classes as there was shortage of teachers. 

-He's long time crush, Trixie has moved out of Dimmsdale six months ago. Her parents wanted to give Trixie a better education and growing environment. 

-Tootie still has a crush on him, although he already told her that she deserve a better person. Mainly, the fact that he doesn't wanted to end up having Vicky as his sister in law. 

-Also the fact that he's terrified because he think he saw Veronica drawing his face all over her textbook during history class last Friday. 

-He misses the good old days, when Chloe and him shared Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. They wished a lot of things together and although he doesn't like Chloe at first, but as they get along together he has treated her like his own sister. He wish that Chloe is still here with them but two years back, due to her parents getting busy they are force to move to another city. It was the saddest farewell for all of them. Jorgen *poofed* to the farewell party and told her that she will be getting her own Fairy GodParent once she reached the new town and he erased her old memories with Timmy and their fairies.

"Timmy? Are you okay?" Poof asked sneaking behind him while looking around just in case there's any other human.

"Yeah, Poof I'm okay. By the way, my parents aren't at home and they didn't hire Vicky anymore" Timmy replied.

"You're parents, aren't home again? It's the third time for this month" Poof cried out

"Yeah…" he exclaim

"Timmy, Are you thinking about her? Do you miss her too?"

> "Well, Poof yes I'm thinking about her and I do miss her. It's like without her our family doesn't feel complete" Timmy chuckle as he took out the photo they took before Chloe left. Poof floated nearer to Timmy and sit on his lap giving him a hug. "Thanks, Poof" Timmy said softly

Timmy turned on the TV, clicking some random channels until something caught their attention.

This is Chet Ubetcha here reporting the latest news. An hour ago, a few citizen of Dimmsdale have being spotted suffering from a weird disease. This disease cause them to turned into a brain-eater beast or for short a zombie. The doctors said there is no cure available currently and their team is working hard to make the cure. This disease spread through virus infection; so if you think you have been bitten by a zombie and currently feeling fatigue, headache, itchy skin, dry throat, high fever and shortness of breath. Please come to the hospital as soon as possible. This is Chet Ubetcha telling you beware of ZOMBIES!!!

The TV turned static after that.

"Timmy, d-do y-you th-think thats *gulp* real?" Poof whispered to Timmy.

"I don't know…" Timmy retorts

Timmy and Poof hugged each other while screaming "ZOMBIES!!!"

Wanda and Cosmo heard the boys' screaming and immediately *poof* to the living room

"What happened, sport!?" Wanda asked as she when on to 'protective mother mode'

"Wanda, Zombies. Outside. We're gonna die!!!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo starts to hug Timmy and Poof as the three screaming "ZOMBIES!!!" together

Wanda roll her eyes "This is why I told you boys not to stay up all night watching zombie or ghost movies" Wanda ranted.

Tears were running down from Poof's eyes "But mom it's real! It was on the TV News!"

Wanda then fly near the window pulling the curtains to show the boys there are no zombie walking around the neighborhood. To her surprised, she gasped upon seeing through the window. All the four hugged each other and screamed.

Zombies were wondering around the neighborhood groaning and growling. Timmy saw his neighbor Dinkleberg, his squishy belly had been torn open and it’s organs were dangling everywhere-- despite its still walking! Blood and guts everywhere! There seemed to be no life on his face. It was human, yet, everything about it seemed so … inhuman.

Timmy pulled back the curtains. "Can you guys wish them away?" Timmy asked as he's trying to calm down.

"I don't know, sport but we could try" Wanda said with hesitation.

"I wish the zombies was gone!!!" Timmy said loudly.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raised their wand/rattle but it deflated. Everyone in the room gasped. Wanda checks her wand and it seems to be okay. Cosmo and Poof checked Da Rules and the thing that stopped their wish it's because it says a godchild can't wish the the dead back alive and because they're already dead no wishes can be use against them.

Timmy was blurted upon hearing it and decided to go back up to his room and prepare to battle those zombies instead of waiting for their deaths.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof fulfill Timmy's every wish and each of them were equipped with a bazooka as weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter. I know my English isn't that good that's why I'm here to polish up my writing skills


	2. Infection through the Anti Fairies

-Anti Cosmo's Castle-

"Alright, Anti Fairies next stop in the agenda is universal domination! Any ideas? Speak up. Don't be afraid. There are no wrong answer" Anti Cosmo grinned. The Anti Fairy leader hopes to hear some good ideas for today's meeting. Anti Jorgen, stoods up to give his answer "I was thinking maybe, we could get a big elephant and have it step on stuff" He explains. Anti Cosmo's grin turn upside down upon hearing his answer and press the eject button "Sorry, wrong answer!!" a trap door under Anti Jorgen's feet opened and he fall into the dungeon room where he will get punish later on. "Come on people, think. World domination is not just going to come bursting through that door!" Anti Cosmo exclaims in anger. "But it did happened last time" a random Anti Fairy replied. Anti Cosmo press the eject button again and she's gone less than seconds.

After that, the room went silence. The silent lasted probably around a minute or two as no one else dare to say anything. Anti Cosmo was about to yell at them again. But suddenly, Anti Binky bust into the meeting room. He was bleeding everywhere, his left eye was bruised, his clothes were almost fully thorn off and there was a bite scar on his right arm. Everyone in the room gasped even Anti Cosmo was shock "My goodness what happened to you Anti Binky Anti Abdul?!?!

"We were causing bad luck on Earth as you ordered master Anti Cosmo but some humans are acting weird! They were disgusting and they bitten everyone around them including our people too! Those who got bitten turn into those mindless creature and bite more people around. It's like their still alive although their already dead. I was the only one who manage to escape" Anti Binky explain.

It took awhile for Anti Cosmo analyze what is happening around here and finally came up with a conclusion "Those who got bitten turned into a living dead? A zombie? And this virus spread through infection? Bite?" he mumble to himself.

"Call Dr. Anti Rip Anti Studwell here!" He ordered.

Anti Cupid dialed Dr. Anti Rip Anti Studwell and told him to come as soon as possible. Within seconds the doc *anti poofed* to the meeting room. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I want you to check on Anti Binky" Anti Cosmo said. The doctor did what exactly Anti Cosmo asked him to do. He *anti poofed* his tools and as he was about to check Anti Binky's heartbeat. Anti Binky growled and pull the doc's hand and bites him.

Everyone else in the room start panicking and dash out of the meeting room. Anti Cosmo took Anti Wanda's hand as they start dashing out of the room. Anti Binky growls and start chasing everybody. 

"Why are we flying so fast Cozzie?" Anti Wanda asked but Anti Cosmo didn't reply or look back at her. They were moving fast until they reached Foop's room. Anti Cosmo kicked the door and bust in to his son's room. Foop was shocked seeing his father randomly enter his room without his permission "Father, can't you kno-" he's sentence were left hanging after Anti Cosmo drag his little hand and dash through the hallway until the family reached to the mysterious door. Anti Cosmo let go of his wife and son's hands

Foop cross his arm "Father, what is the meaning of this? I was doing my homework until you came in!"

"Stop complaining and come with me" Anti-Cosmo ordered and started walking. "Over here I added a portal that can only transport two person to where they need to go." He explained

"Why would we need a portal? We could just anti poof to where ever we want," Foop said. He lifted his magical bottle but the it deflated "What? My botol its empty?" He bellowed.

"I started to build it 10 years ago, for when our magic supply is cut off you idiot, though I created this portal to teleport me and your mother only. I didn't expect you to be here" Anti-Cosmo said and opened a dark blue door. 

They were pretty deep into the castle. Foop wasn't surprised he never came across the giant metal thing in the room. The main part looked like a thick metal sheet with a hole cut in the middle that was only slightly bigger than the average Anti-Fairy. The metal sheet had wires and tubes coming out of it is weird directions. Anti-Cosmo flipped the black light switch by the door and the hole in the middle started glowing light blue.

"Wuuuh, pretty" Anti-Wanda said.

Foop got frustrated and yelled at his father. "Father, please explain to me what is happening here!? Why do we need to teleport!? Where are we teleporting to!? and what are we going to do after we get through!?"

Anti Cosmo sighed and answered Foop's questions one by one "The earthlings has infected our race with a disease that turns everyone into zombies and its spread through virus infection. So basically, probably as we're talking here the Anti Fairy World has been taken over by those zombies and we have to get out of here" he sighed long before he continues "I have already thought about this for awhile. I will teleport you and your mother to Earth. I hate to say this but I want you to get help from Timothy and our fairy counterparts"

"B-but, w-what about you, father?" Foop cried.

"I will stay and give you and your mother some time to teleport. Besides, I still have a bit of magic left. I can hold them off" He replied

Anti Wanda flew nearer to him. Her ruby pink eyes meets his emerald green eyes. "Anti Cozzie" she muttered. "Yes my dear, Anti Wanda" He mumble

Anti Wanda put her hands around his waist giving him a tight hug "Yer be ok right?" She asked

Anti Cosmo felt nervous he doesn't know if he will make it and he doesn't know how to tell her wife about it but he bring himself together and gave her a very confident answer "I will dear, don't worry" he said

*Bump* *bump* *bump* There was sound coming form the door.

"Oh no, is that the zombies?!" Foop gasped

Anti Cosmo tried to escape from Anti Wanda's hug "Dear, you and Foop need to go now"

She let him go. Her eyes were flooding with acidic tears and so does Foop's eyes. He gave his family one last hug and he kissed Anti Wanda's lips.

"Make sure you be back father. You still need to read me storybooks a-and we still need to spend more father-son time" Foop cried. 

"I will. While that take care of your mother for me and remember to find Timothy and our counterparts. And last but no least, be careful son". Anti Cosmo replied. He's voice was shaking he really hopes nothing will happens to them after they teleport through that portal.

The zombies manage to break through the door and starting to chase the family. Without hesitation, Anti Cosmo pushed Anti Wanda and Foop through. The blue square in the middle shattered after they fell through it. 

"FATHER!" Foop yelled. The last thing he saw was his father shooting magic laser from his wand to attack the zombies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Anti Fairies


	3. The Help

-Dimmsdale-

Blue lightnings were zapping around the sky opening the end of the other side of the portal. Anti Wanda and Foop drop on the pavement as the blue lighting disappear.

"Foop, are yer alright?" Anti Wanda asked.

"Yes, mother I'm fine" Foop replied.

Anti Wanda tried to fly but she fell back on pavement "Umm, Foop. Why can't we fly?"

"I think that means we have no more magic" Foop said worrying about his father.

She was about to say something but Foop cut her off "Do yer think ya daddy is-"

"I believe, father is still alive. He is the strongest and bravest Anti Fairy I ever meet" Foop said. He hope his mother doesn't break down yet because they still need to find Timmy Turner.

Anti Wanda hugged his son "Aww, yer just like ya daddy" Foop rolled his eyes

All the houses around them were vaguely familiar. When Foop looked behind him, he recognized Timmy's house immediately. Foop and his mother walked up to the front door of Timmy's house. He knocked the door but no one answer. Anti Wanda turned the door nob to Timmy's house and the door opened. Foop silently judged the intelligence of Timmy's parents as he walked through the unlocked door.

The house was dark, extremely dark even though it was daytime. 

They finally came to the stairwell, and that was when Anti Wanda heard some weird groans coming from the outside.

They continued up the stairs and out of the sight of the humans downstairs. With each step the square baby and the mother took, the stairs creaked beneath them causing Foop to cringe in fear.

As the mother and son walked up the stairs, Foop heard Timmy and his fairies freaking out. As they reached the door. Foop opened the door.

Timmy and his fairies were about to attack them "Take this you zombie" Timmy shouted and raised his bazooka preparing to fire.

"STOP!!!" Foop screamed

Timmy lower down his bazooka to see Foop and Anti Wanda standing in front of him. 

"Foop? Why are you here?" Poof questioned him

"Poof! I can't believe I'm saying this but we need your help!" Foop begged

"Help with what?" Timmy raised his brow in confusion.

Foop told Timmy and his fairies about the invasion of zombie in Anti Fairy World and about they already ran out of magic and about Anti Cosmo is still there fighting the zombies to protect Anti Wanda and himself.

Timmy gasped hearing Foop's story "Wait what, you're world also got invaded by zombies too"

"Wow, Anti Me is so brave" Cosmo praised

"So what do you want us to help with? Save Anti Cosmo?" Wanda asked.

Foop was getting pressure being question by all of them at once and he started crying. Anti Wanda hugged his son to comfort him. 

Poof floated to Foop's eye level. "We're sorry Foop, we didn't meant to make you cry" Poof apologized on behalf of his family. "No no no, Poof you and your family did nothing wrong at all. It was just everything happened so fast and my baba(milk bottle) is empty and I'm not even sure if my father-"

"Don't worry Foop, we will save Anti Cosmo" Timmy said as he patted Foop's head. Cosmo and Wanda nodded in agreement. Foop smiled a little.

Out of nowhere Jorgen Von Strangle *poof* into Timmy's room. Jorgen glares at the godchild "Timmy Turner have you wish for anything weird today?" Jorgen questioned Timmy.

"No, Jorgen I didn't wish for anything weird this morning" Timmy replied.

"Then, Turner you shall follow me to Fairy World something big has happened and we need your help" The big fairy said as he was about to poof to Fairy World, he noticed Anti Wanda and Foop "Puny Anti Fairies, I shall send you to the prison" Jorgen pointed his big wand at the mother and son. Luckily, Timmy manage to get between them shielding Foop and her mother "Jorgen, please listen to my explanation, they've come here to ask for help. They mean no harm" 

He blinked his eyes a few times in confusion before he opened his mouth to answer "Fine, Turner but if they do anything suspicious I'm going to send them to Abracatraz!" He warn Timmy as he glare at Foop who is nodding to him that he won't do anything suspicious.

Jorgen then poofed everyone in the room to Fairy World Control Room.

* * *

Anti Wanda looked around the place, she then looked at Jorgen while poking his leg. "Puny Anti Fairy what are you doing" Jorgen raged.

"Can I borrow ya phone?" She begged. Jorgen smack his hand on his face and poofed a large cell phone for her "Make it quick!" He snarled. 

"Mother, who are you calling?" Foop asked while she was dialing the phone. She left her son's question hanging.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered the call.

"Can yer help Cozzie?" She asked

"Help AC with what?" the voice replied

"Cozzie is stuck at home. Fighting weird anti fairies" she said

"And why should I help him?" He questioned her

"Cuz ya friends! Aren't ya?" She giggled

"Well, I guess that's true. But what do I get if I save him?" He asked. He got no replies as the phone line went off and he thought he heard Jorgen's voice on the other side.

Meanwhile, Jorgen forcefully took back his phone. Anti Wanda sighed. Foop just stared at his mother the whole time. Timmy knew who and why she's calling but he also knew that there is no way to reason Jorgen in this case.

After, Jorgen took his phone back from that puny Anti Fairy. He dialed someone too.

"Hello?"

"Come here now!" Jorgen screamed

"Fine, I'm on my way"


	4. Pixies to the Rescue

-Anti Cosmo's Castle-

Anti Cosmo was breathing heavily. He was exhausted. He drop his monocle somewhere. He was outnumbered by the zombies. He has no more magic. He's trying to run but he was surrounded by those zombies. He can't believe this was the end. He closed his eyes as the zombies approaching him, blood were dripping out from their bodies. One of the zombie opened her mouth and prepare to bite him.

But she collapsed on the floor. She was shot. All the other zombies move their gaze away from Anti Cosmo as they stare at the direction where the bullet came. Anti Cosmo opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Head Pixie and the Pixes in the tank. There were four tanks, three were fighting the zombies. While the other one with HP and Sanderson, drive to Anti Cosmo "Hop on, AC" HP said with his usual monotone voice. Without hesitation, he hope on to the tank. Sanderson signal the other pixies to leave as their mission was completed.

They managed to find their exit and their tanks transformed into jets. As they're slowly flying away from Anti Fairy World, Anti Cosmo looked back from the window. Tears was about to flood from his eyes but he manage to hold himself together. He just can't believe it, how can this small disease cause a whole lot of chaos in one day. He sighed sadly. He look back to the front "Thanks, HP" he said. "You're welcome, AC. That's what partner in crimes do" HP replied with a smile.

"But, wait how do you get here and why are you saving me?" Anti Cosmo raised his brow in confusion.

"Your wife called me earlier. He say you were in trouble. So I came" HP replied.

"Wait... When did she called you?"

Head Pixie shrugs and looked at his watch estimating the time "Approximately, 30 minutes ago"

"Did she say anything else?"

"No, our conversation were left hanging but I think I heard Jorgen screaming at her in the background."

Anti Cosmo gasped. He hope Jorgen doesn't do anything to his family. But one thing for sure is that his family is at Fairy World. He looked at HP again "Can we go to Fairy World?" He begged

"There's exactly, where we're going AC. A few minutes after your wife called me, Jorgen called me too and he said he wanted to see us" HP replied as the jet fly in superspeed.


	5. The Problem

-Fairy World-

10 minutes, later they arrived at Fairy World. The jet door opened, HP get down while Anti Cosmo and Sanderson tag along from the back. There is a few fairy guard waiting for them and they escorted them to the control room, where Jorgen was. There was a big metal door in front them. The guard enter the password and the door opened.

Once the door fully opened. They saw Jorgen glaring at them. They enter the control room while the guards close back the door. Beside Jorgen was Timmy and his fairies and Anti Wanda and Foop

Anti Cosmo shrieked as he slowly walk forward to Anti Wanda and Foop "Clarice? Is that you?"

"Who's Clarice?" Wanda said.

"Sorry about my father. He can't see without his monocle" Foop replied.

Anti Wanda then hugged Anti Cosmo so hard that he was about to explode "Ohh Anti Cozzie, I knew yer be alright"

"Yes. Dear. Would. You. Mind. Let. Me. Go."

Ignoring her husband's order she kissed him on the cheek. Anti Cosmo blush a little. While Foop is disgusted by his parents action "Eww, affection!"

Anti Wanda saw his son being left out and hugged him too. He was squeeze between his parents "Nooo, mother let me go! I hate this!" Foop screamed.

Ignoring the Anti Family reunion. Head Pixie looked at Jorgen "So Jorgen why do you want us here?" He said while crossing his arm

"Well, as some of you know Earth has been infected by… ughh" Jorgen paused trying to figure out the word he was looking for.

"Zombies?" Timmy finish his sentence.

Head Pixie and Sanderson shrugged. "And what that has to do with us?" Sanderson raised his brow

"Well because you all are apart of the prophecy" Jorgen answered with his usual loud voice

Timmy gasped. The last time he became the chosen one. He nearly got ate alive by eternal darkness. Cosmo was shivering because he didn't want to be bubble gum again. Wanda sighed she was bored with Jorgen's prophecy thing "Jorgen, can you stop with this prophecies. Timmy is just a human child. He has he's own life too and don't you think since Cosmo and I assigned to Timmy. You have been intruded his life with a lot of crazy Oddventures" 

"This is why I wanted Timothy to be my Anti Godchild" Anti Cosmo hissed but he was looking at the wrong direction. Foop push his father to the right direction. Anti Cosmo felt awkward for a moment "Ugh... Sorry can't see things without my monocle. And where was I ah yes, if Timothy was my Anti Godchild! He probably, won't get dragged in those crazy 'oddventures' besides that I can fulfill everything Timothy wished because Anti Fairies have no 'Da Rules' book. And I will give him evil shorts to wear!" He exclaim.

Timmy rolled his eyes and cross his hand ignoring what Anti Cosmo said. Poof was curious what did Anti Cosmo said. It was to complicated for the purple baby to understand. He look at his mother "Mom what is Anti Dad saying?"

"No, Poof this smart, evil, smart fairy is not your 'Anti Dad'" Timmy said while glaring at Anti Cosmo who is not aware that the pink boy was looking at him. Wanda nodded in agreement with Timmy's statement "Sweetie, you only have one dad and his name is Cosmo Julius Cosma". Which pop up a question for Poof "Then why does Foop called you and dad 'Aunty Wanda' and 'Uncle Cosmo'"

Anti Cosmo immediately hold Foop by his shirt and bring him to his eye level "Why in the Anti Fairy World would you called them 'Uncle' and 'Auntie' we're not even related to them"

"I thought it was apart of the manners thing" He said while giving his father puppy eyes.

Cosmo gasped upon hearing what his counterpart said just now "Wait, we're not related?"

Anti Cosmo glare at his goodie counterpart "Cosmo, you ignorant boob! I'm the opposite of you! "I’m not an idiot in any manner whatsoever!" He sigh angrily "We're not related in any how". Oh goodness he couldn't even imagine if Cosmo was related to him. Anti Schnozmo was already annoying enough for him. Despites that, he always felt outcast by his own mother. Mama Anti Cosma had always prefer Anti Schnozmo than him. Yet, even Anti Wanda are more welcomed in front of his own mother.

It's clearly obvious that Cosmo doesn't understand a single thing his counterpart said. He blinked he's eyes in confusion. Wanda float in front of Cosmo shielding him "Hey, no one can call Cosmo an idiot" she scolded Anti Cosmo and both of them start arguing, forgetting about everyone else that is in the room

Timmy noticed smoke was coming out from Jorgen's head and his face was chili red. Jorgen looks like he was about to erupt. Timmy takes Poof and slowly take a few steps back away from Jorgen.

"WOULD YOU ALL KEEP QUIET!!!" Jorgen roared. His voice was so strong that everyone in the room crushed through the wall.


	6. Story Unfold

-Fairy World-

Jorgen *poof* all of them and the wall back to normal. They were standing still in front of him. Head Pixie gulped. Foop was hiding behind Anti Cosmo. Timmy was hugging Poof trying to give the baby some comfort. It was very visible that both babies were scared by Jorgen.

Jorgen continues to glare at them "CAN YOU ALL JUST LISTEN WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY?" He said but lowered his voice a little. He saw Poof and Foop shivering in terror. While the others nodded in agreement that they will listen to him. 

Jorgen *poofed* up somewhat an ancient book, it was as big as the 'Da Rules' book but it was color brown and it was really dusty. Jorgen flip through some pages until he found the page he wanted. He showed everyone a picture on that page. On the picture, they saw 3 creatures holding a bottle that contains an unknown pink liquid. On the right side was a pink boy with buck tooth, while the one on the middle was an Anti Fairy with monocle on his right eye and the left side was a white-haired Pixie with glasses. The 3 was surrounded by weird brain thirsty creatures, which was the zombies. The background has Fairies, Anti Fairies and Pixies fighting the zombies.

Jorgen closed the book and *poof* it away "Do you understand it now?"

Anti Cosmo roll his eyes "Oh please, how can a book possibly tell the future? Besides, I drop my monocle somewhere earlier"

HP nodded to Anti Cosmo's statement "and how you for sure that the people in that picture will be us" he added.

"Isn't that image clear? Turner is the only one who wears pink and have a beever buck tooth. And you puny Anti Fairy is the only one with monocle while you Pixie is the only one who is not the 'same'" Jorgen said while pointing the similarities of the pictures and them.

"Jorgen, you told me the same thing last time. When we fight the Darkness. Turbo Thunder supposed to be hero not me" Timmy added

Sanderson was offended by Jorgen as he brush through his front hair "Pixies are not the 'same'"

Before they could continue on their conversation. Cosmo heard banging sound from the door *thud**thud**thud* "Hey you hear something?". The sound was getting louder *thump**thump**thump*. Jorgen was annoyed by the sound and opened the door to see what happened. It was the zombies. 

Jorgen turned furious and start shooting those zombies with his giant wand "WHO BROUGHT THEM HERE!!!" 

Anti Cosmo and Head Pixie looked at each other. 

HP looked at Anti Cosmo from up and down like a scanner just in case if he's the infected one "Are you bitten?"

"Obviously not you nincompoop, I bet it must be one of your Pixie slave get infected" Anti Cosmo retorted.

HP turned his view to his right henchman "Sanderson! Help me check on the others". Sanderson nodded and use his phone/wand to call them. To his surprised, no one answered the call which was rare since Pixies are trained with high discipline especially when it comes to answering a phone call. He whispered to his boss about it and HP doesn't look pleasure hearing about this.

Jorgen *poof* them into a different room. Appearantly, they we're in one of the guest room. "Quick we have no time for this. You need to together to find the weird pink liquid" he pleated.

"But-" Timmy was about to say something but Jorgen aim his giant wand at them and *poof* them away.

* * *

They were all send back to Dimmsdale. Timmy's room to be exact. 

Timmy's eyes widened as he noticed this is his room "Oh no, Jorgen send us back here!"

Cosmo use he's wand to scratch his head while raising his brow "But why though?" 

"Cosmo, you ignorant boob! I bet Jorgen send us here to find that bottle with pink liquid" Anti Cosmo said proudly as he was the one who figure this idea out.

HP and Sanderson raise their phone/wand "Well, I don't bother helping you all finding that bottle so I guess I will go home. By the way, AC your wife still owns me something so I hope I can get my reward within this week" HP said with his monotone voice as they *ping* away.


	7. The Informations

-Timmy's House-

After HP and Sanderson left, the others continue their discussion. They we're sitting in circle on the floor with a torch at the center. They don't want to risk being found by the zombies so Timmy reduced the light intensity in the room. Poof and Foop was sleeping on Timmy's bed. It was an exhausting day for the babies, they deserve to rest. 

Wanda glared at the Anti Fairy leader "So, I'm assuming you're gonna help us right Anti Cosmo?"

Anti Cosmo smirk "Oh Clarice old chap, no need with the angry face of course I'm helping! Besides, I need to save Anti Fairy World too. Let's make it a truce for the mean time" 

"OK then, let's try and think of a way to defeat the zombies" Timmy suggested as he smile trying to give the others some moral support.

Wanda smile back to Timmy as she voice her opinion "Well, I guess the first part is identifying the origin of the disease?"

"And we could probably find the weakness. Wanda that's a brilliant idea" Anti Cosmo added with his strong British accent. Wanda and Anti Cosmo looked at each other and giggle a little. Cosmo immediately defend his wife "Stay away from my wife!" He said as he get between them. Which cause Wanda and Anti Cosmo giggle even louder.

Timmy then settle them down and continue "So what's the thing we have know about them?"

"Well, the disease spread through infection. Those who were bitten turn pale and blood start flowing out from their mouth, ears and nose. Their eyes turned blood-shot. And based how I see HP saved me, I think their only weakness is attacking their heads because when I shot other parts they manage to survive despite they're dead" Anti Cosmo said as he starts shaking in fear. Remembering that he almost get bitten. Anti Wanda notice her husband's weird movement. She sits nearer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked back at his wife who was giving him her usual crooked sweet smile. He smiled back at her as his left hand brushing through her soft midnight blue hair. 

"Umm… Hello? Middle of discussion here?" Timmy trying to snap those lovebirds out. Anti Comso and Anti Wanda let go of each other but Anti Cosmo blushed a little. Who knew the supreme evil leader of the Anti Fairies have a soft spot for family.

"Sowey" Anti Wanda giggled.

Timmy wander around the room thinking for an idea "Okay, we need a better way to defeat them, without actually killing them. We need like a medicine that can turn them back to normal"

Cosmo thought of something more like a specific word "You mean a cure?"

"Cosmo, that's genius" Wanda exclaim in happiness as she hug Cosmo. Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes. He was jealous of Cosmo. Much like how Foop was jealous of Poof. Like father, like son. "For an prat he's quite jammy" he mumble to himself.

As they were continuing their plan. Anti Wanda stomach grumbled. Everyone turn their attention to her. She smiled and giggle "Heheh, do ya hav fud?"

Timmy look at the clock it was 3 in the afternoon "Well, I guess having some snacks won't harm. I'll check the kitchen if there's anything for us to eat"

Wanda raise her wand and look at Timmy "Why don't you ask us to poof it for you sport?" She said with her wand start glowing.

Timmy's expression change from positive to sad as he look down at the floor "No, Wanda we need to keep some magic just in case...In case... if Fairy World… got taken over by zombies..."

Wanda raise down her wand. Her Godson does have a point. Although, she can't accept the fact that Fairy World will suffer the same fate with Anti Fairy World.

Timmy walk down from the stairs to the kitchen and Cosmo tag along from the back.

Anti Cosmo grinned while looked at Wanda "Timothy is right. How about you poof me a monocle instead" He's taking advantage from the scene. Wanda smack her hand on her face and sighed as she raise her wand and poofed a monocle on Anti Cosmo's left eye. He adjusted his new monocle and looked back at Wanda again. She was giving a cranky glare to him "Thank you, Wanda. I must say it just exactly like my old one" he expressed his gratitude to her. He sigh "I maybe evil but I'm not cheeky either way" 

Timmy was back with the food. He can't find much as the fridge was empty. He found a loaf of bread and some blueberry jam in the kitchen shelf "I hope you guys don't mind eating sandwiches" . Cosmo was distributing plates for everyone and wakes Poof and Foop up. The babies yawned.

They enjoyed their sandwiches until they were disgusted by the way Anti Wanda eats. There were bread crumbs everywhere. Timmy had to clean up the mess she made.

"I'm sorry, about the mess that my wife make, Timothy"

"Neh, it's okay" Timmy was holding a broom and a dustpan while sweeping the floor


	8. When Night Falls

-Timmy's House-

It was a dark and quiet night. Timmy took out some extra pillows and blankets for the Anti Family to sleep. Anti Wanda and Foop were fast asleep while Anti Cosmo just stared blankly at the ceiling. He turned around to see his son and wife beside him. He fidget around his son's hair. Foop was definitely a kin of his. He reminded Anti Cosmo how he was when he was younger. His emerald green eyes was wide open. He didn't feel like sleeping although he's tired.

He decided to go down. Maybe, he could watch some TV to pass the time. It was 1.30am. He sat on the sofa and turned on the TV but there was nothing on the screen it just statics. He sigh "What should I do? Even the telly has nothing to watch" he muttered. 

"Anti Cosmo?" Timmy whispered.

Anti Cosmo was shocked he almost jump off the sofa "Eh, it's you Timothy? Did I wake you up?"

Timmy looked around the room he noticed the TV was on "No. I was about to use the bathroom. Why are you awake though?"

"Well, I don't feel like sleeping" He retorted

Timmy raised his brow "Okay then" he said as he went to the bathroom. It only took him a few minutes, before he reappear in the living room. He was about to go back to his room before he looked back at Anti Cosmo again he was still sitting on the sofa "You sure you don't want to get some rest?" Timmy said as he let out a bug yawn

He looked at that boy and smiled "Well maybe later. By the way, Good night Timothy" 

"Good *yawn* night"

After, Timmy went back to his room. Anti Cosmo laid himself on the sofa. Since he has nothing to do, might as well he try to sleep. He took out his monocle and closed his eyes. He actually felt sleepy. He let the sleepiness take over him and within minutes he's asleep.

Three hours later, loud groans and growls can be heard clearly in the quiet night. It was so noisy, that Anti Cosmo wake up and peek through the window. He gasped as he see zombies wondering outside the house. He quickly run up to Timmy's room. 

He crash open the door with his leg "Everyone wake up! The zombies are outside!" He screamed as he shake his wife and son up. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof immediately *poof* out from their fishbowl meanwhile Timmy is still sleeping on the bed. Anti Cosmo jump up to Timmy's bed and hold he's collar while shaking him. "Timothy! Wake up, you ninny! The zombies are out there!"

Timmy starts to wake up but his eyes are still half open "W-wait *yawn* w-what?"

"I said the zombies are going to get us, you nincompoop!"

It took Timmy a few seconds to analyze what he said. Once he realize, his blue eyes were wide open. He shrieks and jump off the bed. He peek through the room window, there were a horde of zombies in front of the yard. His heartbeat rate is rising. He begins to panic. His only hope is that he have time to think for a plan before they break through the door. He locked the bedroom door.

Wanda starts to worry about his godchild. She had never see her godson this panic before "How about a wish to poof us to somewhere else?" She suggested. 

"R we gonna die?" Anti Wanda cried.

Timmy frowned refusing to give up "No, we're not gonna die! And I wish we all were equipped with guns and bullets"

Cosmo granted Timmy's wish with a big *poof*. They were each equipped with revolver and also pouches of ammunition were hanging on their waist. Timmy search through his cupboard for some clothes and a box of first aid kit. He stuffed the items in his pink sling bag. He took a deep breath as he was about to turn the door knob.

"Okay guys, I will go get the car key and then we will go to the garage and drive away from this place"

"Wait, you can drive?" Foop said

"More or less I guess?" He replied.

Foop felt his face turn white. This boy is underage and has no license nor experience in driving and now he's going drive them to hell. 

They rushed to downstairs, Timmy when to the kitchen to grab the car key while the others are loading their self in the car. Timmy sat at the driver sit putting the key and start the engine. He look at the others to make sure all are here. Anti Cosmo was sitting beside him, Cosmo was sitting at the back in between of Wanda and Anti Wanda whom was hugging their respective child. Timmy took another deep breath, the garage door was slowly opening revealing the herd of zombies blocking their way out. 

"Buckle up, your seatbelts everyone" he said with small panicky voice. Once the garage door fully open, he step the gas pedal as hard as he can and drive through the horde. Some of the zombies manage to crawl to the front window blocking the view causing Timmy to lose control with the steering wheel. He use the windshield wiper to wipe the zombies off. Once he manage to wipe them away he notice they were about to crash into a tree. He immediately step the brake and pulled the emergency brake. Everyone starts to scream, until the car stopped moving. Everyone's eyes widened, it was so close they're merely like an inch away from the tree. They sigh in relief.

"I won't ride in your car next time, Turner!" Foop hissed.

Timmy just looked at Foop from the rear mirror "Fine, fine I'm sorry okay"


	9. Getting Supplies

-Dimmsdale-

Timmy reverse the car away from the tree and continue driving on the road. He seems to get the hang in driving now as he didn't crash to any place or driving out of the lane.

Cosmo look through the window as they drive pass familiar houses "Timmy, are we going to school?"

"Yeah, now it's Monday, we probably we reach school when sunrise. Let's try collect some supplies and if we're lucky maybe we will meet 'uninfected' ones there" he reply no moving his gaze away from the front. Wanda thought of something "How about letting me drive so you can take a rest, sport?"

Timmy thought about it for awhile but he insisted he doesn't need help "It's okay, Wanda I still can hold on" Timmy turn on the radio to pass the silent night. Meanwhile, Cosmo and Anti Wanda already asleep. The radio plays a music "Ouh it's my favorite song" Timmy exclaim and start humming with the song

> Who's got a smile like a wild boar? Whose teeth cut chain at the hardware store? The girl who's rotten to the core Icky Vicky Boo doo bee doop
> 
> Whose breath smells like a dog's behind?, Who's cuddly as a porcupine?, Who's a curse on all mankind?, Icky Vicky, Boo doo bee doop
> 
> Who only comes out at night?, Who gives ghosts and ghouls a fright?, Who gave Dracula a bite?, Do I even have to say it?, Ba dum ba dum bum bum bum
> 
> Who's the meanest girl in town?, Who turns smiles into frowns?, The biggest dragon in Chinatown?, Icky Vicky, Boo doo bee doop! 

(A/N; Song: 1930s Icky Vicky by Chippington Skylark)

* * *

The sunrise, and they reached school. Timmy park the car near the main gate. Several barricades had been set up in front of the school’s main entryway, as well as some wooden planks lining the school’s front windows. Timmy seemed discouraged at first, but, he knew there had to be another way in. He turned to others motioning for them to follow quickly and quietly. They did so without hesitation, following him across the street and onto the school’s front yard. They were exposed now, and had to find a way in quick before they were noticed either by the living or the dead.

They first tried the front doors where the barricades were. While Timmy, Anti Cosmo and Cosmo climbed over theirself, Wanda and Anti Wanda had to picked up their sons to climb over it wasn't hard since their husband is there to help them. Timmy took it upon himself to test the doors, but they wouldn’t budge.

“Ugh they’re locked.” Timmy said, grunting as he tried pushing and then pulling them.  
“Perhaps there’s other earthlings in there?” Anti Cosmo asked, raising a brow. “Or maybe zombies?”

Now that Anti Cosmo had mentioned it, the way the barricades were lined up, and how the school was completely closed off, it did seem like it could be keeping something inside. His heart began racing as he realized the loud noises he had made by trying to open the doors. In a panic, he looked around, trying to figure out if there was any way to see inside. He jumped from the main staircase leading up to the school and over to the front windows where he could see into their old classroom. There were breaks in the wooden planks, making it possible to see into the dimly lit classroom. Timmy’s eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

“Everyone, take a look at this!” he exclaimed.

Inside the teacher’s desk was aligned so it barely blocked the door to come in. Perhaps someone was walking around in the school and needed to get back inside? Even more intriguing was several big cardboard boxes placed against the wall. They were against the back of the classroom, meant to not be seen at first glance. On these boxes were big lettered words with marker; one reading FOOD, another reading CLOTHES, and so on and so forth. Of these boxes, the one that caught Anti Cosmo's attention the most was the one that said MEDICINES.

He turned back to Timmy, a big smirk crossing his face. “We need to get in there! We could take all this stuff!”

“My thoughts exactly. I’m just worried about who barricaded the windows.” Wanda glanced from the windows they stood in front of, to the other set on the other side of the school building. “Someone either wants to keep something inside, or keep something out.”

Timmy nodded, realizing the severity. “So, we bust in, grab the stuff, and get out as fast as possible! And leave this city!”

“How are we going to get in? Everything’s boarded up and the doors are locked!” Foop said

Poof thought of something he *poofed* into his ninja outfit and give the door a super hard kick. Surprisingly, although it was a mess the door was crush open.

Once inside, the they glanced around at the empty room.

“Alright, lets see what there is and get out before anybody or anything comes along.” Timmy ran over to the boxes, dropping to his knees as he lifted the flaps to search. Poof, Wanda and Foop joined beside him and searched through the other boxes too. While that Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Cosmo guarding outside. They packed everything they need and ready to flee but Cosmo heard something coming, they ran towards the door, ducking behind the teachers desk as that seemed to be the only source of protection in the room. 

They take out their revolvers, ready to attack any dead that wandered in.

They waited and waited, until they began to hear voices. Apparently, it was human voices. While they were relieved it wasn’t any zombies,Timmy could feel the babies shaking beside him, and he watched a bead of sweat drip down Cosmo’s neck. This was the most tense he had ever seen them. Finally, the door swung open as several people walked in.

“This is where I heard the noise!” a boy’s voice shouted.

“Someone was getting into our supplies!” another boy added. 

“Perhaps they’re nice?” another voice added. This sound was from a girl.

Timmy immediately recognized all of these voices, as did his Fairy GodParents. They looked at one another, and disguised as stationary in Timmy's pocket and just as Timmy was ready to take a look at who the people were, he felt someone grab him by his tuft of hair, yanking him from his hiding place.

In a flurry of panic, Anti Cosmo crawl out from his hiding place, while holding his revolver. Anti Wanda took a fighting pose, ready to attack as well. Timmy looked in awe as he noticed three of his classmates.

“Timmy??” one of the boy asked in confusion. His expression was exactly the same as he's. “Sanjay??”

Behind him stood two other friends they knew too well. Elmer, who was glancing back and forth between the Anti Family, and Tootie who already had an idea to give him a bone crushing hug

“You’re all alive??” Timmy asked in utter confusion. As if expecting it, it felt like he was hit by a sudden anvil as Tootie slammed into him, hugging him tightly.

“Aww, Timmy! You’re also alive!” she exclaimed, nuzzling against him. Timmy shoved her away.

Anti Cosmo glanced at Sanjay and Elmer who looked kept giving him a weird look. 

Timmy looked through the door hoping more of his classmates to come but there were no one else in the corridor “Wait, there’s only three of you here?”

“Mr. Crocker and the other teachers are somewhere around here.” Elmer explained “There was a noise last night and he went to investigate. It came from the gymnasium, but we’re not supposed to go over there”

“So, Mr. Crocker disappeared?” Timmy asked, closing his eyes and thinking. What should they do. He knew it wasn’t safe to stay in this city but, the school seemed well fortified well. And since they already knew everyone here, the could convince them to give them a share of their supplies. 

"Who are they" Tootie said as she pointed at the Anti Family.

"Oh yeah, everyone this is Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop and they're 'siblings'" Timmy introduce the Anti Family to his friends. He told them that they were siblings to cover up their identities. But, Tootie still feels skeptical with them "Why do your names have 'Anti' in it except for the baby?"

"My father wants it to sound 'special'" Anti Cosmo retorted.

"But why are you blue?" Elmer said

"And… bat wings?" Sanjay added

Anti Cosmo almost get furious with this questions he was about to yell at them but Timmy helped him answer that questions "Well, he has skin complications. Yeah, he accidentally ate something wrong and this what happens. Allergies, part of the symptoms is becoming blue, growing fangs and wings. It's inherited disease, runs in the family" Timmy retorted with a convincing smile. They don't really believe in his statement but they decide to thrust him in the mean time. They decide to brush the topic off.

Perhaps staying with them wouldn’t be such a bad idea for the time being. “Got room for four more? We could help find Mr Crocker”


	10. Puzzle Pixies

-Pixie Inc-

Almighty leader of Pixies, Head Pixie sitting in his personal office room. On his table, there's a computer, a phone to call Sanderson anytime he wants and a cup of hot coffee beside the computer. He took a sip of his coffee while thinking of something. He don't know what he's feeling, but he actually felt guilty leaving AC with Turner. He press the phone, ordering his right henchmen to enter his room.

"Is there anything wrong, HP?" Sanderson said with neutral emotion.

"Take a sit, Sanderson" his boss replied

He sits on the chair facing directly at his boss. His boss said nothing as he take another sip of his coffee. A minute of silent pass, HP stare at Sanderson awkwardly.

"Do you think, leaving AC with Turner was a bad idea?"

"Well, boss I honestly don't know. You're the boss"

HP sigh gloomily. He took another sip. "How about the things Jorgen said? What's your opinion?"

"No comment, sir"

"What happen to Fairy World after we left?"

Sanderson took out his cellphone and *ping* a report he got from the other Pixies. He read the conclusion to HP "It is a only a matter of time before Fairy World is fully conquer by the zombies. Jorgen is one of the remaining Fairies that still survive so far" HP nodded on Sanderson's report.

HP turned his chair now changing his view from Sanderson to the window. He motion his finger signing Sanderson to leave the room. After Sanderson left the room, HP still felt puzzled by Anti Cosmo. But at the same time, he doesn't want to bother. He knew Anti Cosmo to well, ever since Spellmentry School. For a creature who born to cause bad luck he's quite lucky when it comes to escaping his punishments and detentions for the crimes he committed.

The other thing HP worried is that Anti Cosmo might ran out of luck in this case. He worried that he might lose his one and only criminal friend. His eyes widened when he thought of that, he decide to find AC or at least know he's still alive. He press his phone again "Sanderson, prepare the limousine we're going to earth"

"Yes, sir" Sanderson replied he wonder why his boos wanted to go to Earth while there's an apocalypse happening.


	11. Secret Beneath The School

-Dimmsdale High School-

Sanjay led the way to the nurse’s office. The halls were dark, and the lights still flickered from the ceiling. Timmy hoped that they had prepared candles and flashlights, otherwise it would be a long, dark night. Many doors were closed, and the school seemed free of all 'infected'. As they turned the corner to head down where the gymnasium was, he could sense how unnerved everyone was.

“So,” Foop stopped and glanced down the gym. “How come no one is allowed down by the gym?"

Elmer turned back to Foop and shrugged. “Mr. Crocker said something like there were a lot of zombies in there. He said he and the other teachers barricaded the doors to keep them from entering.” Foop gulped in fear he couldn't barely imagine if someone move the barricades away.

* * *

It took them all morning to prepare the beds and pillows in the nurse room for their stay. During lunch, they shared they're food and resources. Things get awkward when Anti Wanda starts to eat with her feet again

* * *

Night time came on very slowly. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof now disguise as Timmy's bag accessories. Foop had curled up close to Anti Wanda, while Anti Cosmo lay awake, he seems to be on guard just in case if there's zombies nearby. Timmy, only the other hand, had been faking his sleep, waiting for the others to finally doze off. When it finally seemed like they were all asleep, he got up from his sleeping bag. He clutched a nearby flashlight Sanjay had given him and flashed it in Anti Cosmo’s direction.

“What?” he asked, mildly annoyed. Timmy crawled over from his side of the room to where Anti Cosmo was. The Anti Fairy only became more confused.

He off the flashlight “I have an idea, but, I’m going to need your help. I didn’t want to get the others involved.” Timmy whispered

Anti Cosmo raised a brow. “Okay? What is this idea of yours, Timothy?” he whispered

“I need to find out what they have in that gymnasium”

“Your friends said it’s infested! How are we going to be able to handle it ourselves?”

“We still have our revolvers remember. It’ll be loud, but, if we can clear out the gym and find Mr Crocker, then they’ll have to agree to come with us and leave this place!”

Anti Cosmo sighed, while rubbing his monocle. “That is the stupidest, most moronic idea I’ve ever heard from you, Timothy” he went quiet, then looked over at Timmy with a his usual evil smirk. “Let’s do it.”

The two headed for the door, hoping to open it quietly and without waking anyone up. The door, surprisingly opened with little noise, and once they were both outside, Timmy closed it back gently. The only thing that was heard was a little click, signifying that the door had closed. He peered inside and still saw everyone asleep. With the two of them in the clear, they headed off into the hallways and towards the gymnasium.

* * *

In the darkness, all of the hallways looked the same. He held a flashlight in front of him, careful not to let the light get too close to the windows. They’d be in for it if a zombie from the outside spotted them. From where the nurse’s office was, the gymnasium wasn’t too far away.

As they walked, both were keeping an eye on not only what was in front of them, but the windows, lockers, and behind them as well. They couldn’t be too careful in a situation such as this. 

“We’re almost there we need to move quietly now...” Timmy said as Anti Cosmo nodded in agreement

Timmy slowly moved towards the gymnasium doors, one hand on the revolver in his belt loop, the other guiding the flashlight in front of them. The barricades in front of the doors compromised of teacher's desk and student’s desks.

“We need to try and move these as quietly as possible, then we can figure out how to get the doors open.” Timmy explained in a whisper. Anti Cosmo was already on it, taking out his own revolver, without too much noise. 

“Alright, it looks like it’s all clear on the other side. Open them up quietly and quickly.” Timmy instructed, pushing on the door to open it. It swung open with a creaking noise, which only made Anti Cosmo and Timmy both flinch horribly. Timmy got the other one, flinching even harder as this one creaked even louder. Once they were open, they waited a moment.

Nothing. No sounds, no groans, nothing. Timmy sighed heavily, glad that nothing was coming. He took the gun from his belt loop and passed off the flashlight to Anti Cosmo

“Flash it towards the bleachers.” Anti Cosmo nodded and did as instructed, letting the light flash on the bleachers.

“There’s nothing there.” Anti Cosmo explained. He though maybe this was a rumor to scare the humans into thinking things were unsafe.

The two rushed to the back of the gym where they found the room where all of the sports equipment was being held. They looked at one another and nodded simultaneously, alerting each other that they were ready for whatever lay beyond that door. Timmy sighed a shaky breath as he held his hand on the doorknob.

“One … two …” he twisted the knob, thrusting the door open and immediately jumping away and aiming their guns. “THREE!”

But, there was nothing on the other side of the door. It was truly beginning to seem like a false rumor at this point. Anti Cosmo flashed the light into the dark room, trying to locate things they could use. However, much to their dismay, all they were finding were kickballs, soccer balls, and other useless sports equipment.

“Are you kidding me …” Timmy said aggravated. “We came out here for nothing!”

“At least the gymnasium wasn’t full of zombies like we thought.”

“I guess, but…” Timmy groaned, kicking a stray kickball away. “This sucks.”

The kickball rolled into a badminton pole that had been laying uneven against the wall, causing it topple over and create a domino effect. Everything before them fell over in a loud crash. They both stared in complete shock, waiting in silence for a few moment. For a few seconds, they heard nothing, and then Timmy’s ear twitched as he heard the familiar groan of a zombie. It was coming from out in the gymnasium. Slowly, one after another groan, until it sounded like a horde!

“Oh no” Anti Cosmo grabbed hold of Timmy’s arm, dashing out of the room with him into the open gym. He flashed the light around, and caught a glimpses of zombies coming from all direction.

They manage to escape and slammed the door shut, hoping to keep the zombies away. They all began to pile up against the door, leaving the duo shaking horribly.

“What do we do?” Anti Cosmo asked, glancing over at Timmy who was panting heavily “We need to get everyone and get out of”

Timmy was ultimately cut off, as the zombies broke through the door! The first of many collapsed nearly collapse on him

“Timothy!” Anti Cosmo cried. Luckily for Timmy he manage to slip out from the horde without any wounds or scratches.


	12. My Friends, My Enemies

-Dimmsdale High School-

“I can’t believe they’d get up and leave! Especially, that blue dude without his 'siblings'!” Sanjay exclaimed, shining a flashlight down the hall.

"Anti Cozzie will never left us" Anti Wanda was in hysterics. She couldn’t believe her husband would leave her and his son behind. 

“I’m sure fa- I mean my 'big bro' and Timmy just had to use the bathroom or something!” Foop argued

“Wait, everyone be quiet …” Elmer said in a loud whisper. “Do you hear that??”

The everyone went quiet, Tootie glanced around, trying to figure out what she meant, and Sanjay stood there shaking, in terror.

“I-I don’t hear anything” Sanjay said quietly. “Are you sure you heard--”

Suddenly, the noises Elmer had heard were heard by everyone in the group. The sound of frantic footsteps rushing down the hallway and they were headed straight for them! Out of the darkness came a terrified Anti Cosmo and Timmy, running right at them.

“Timmy?! Anti Cosmo?!” Sanjay exclaimed. “Where did you two go!? We were worried sick!”

The two ran past all of them, barely even listening to their conversation. Anti Cosmo quickly grabbed Anti Wanda who was hugging Foop in her arms, continuing their running. He screamed back at them.

“That’s the least of your worries, ninnies! Go back to the nurse’s office! The zombies are coming!’" he exclaimed.

“What??” All of them yelled back. Sanjay flashed a light back at the darkness and saw a horde of zombies following in hot pursuit of them all. Letting out a fearsome yelp, they all began running back towards their safe spot.

The four were the first to make it back to the nurse’s office, slamming the door behind them. Both Anti Cosmo and Timmy tried desperately to catch their breaths as they could hear the hordes closing in. But, where was the others? They should’ve been right behind them. Out of fear of being spotted, Anti Cosmo locked the door and crouched down, turning off the flashlight.

Timmy crouched beside him. The zombies came closer and closer to the classroom, their horrible groans and moans could be hear. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof *poof* to their real form when they see only Timmy and the Anti Family in the room.

Wanda was worried they were shaking in fear "Sport, what-" her sentence were cut off

"Shh…" Timmy whispered as silent as possible. His Fairy GodParents then *poof* as spiders and crawls to his shoulder. "Mom, do you t-think the z-zombies are out there?" Poof whispered as he looked at Wanda who gave him a worried look while nodding her head.

Timmy thought his chest would explode as his heart continuously thudded harder and harder every seconds. This was definitely the most scared he had ever felt in his life. He covered his ears to drown out the horrible noises. 

After several agonizing minutes, it seemed as if the horde had passed. There was no more groaning outside in the hallways, and all had been quiet for several minutes. Afraid to stand up and attract attention to themselves, Timmy crouched low to the ground and made his way over to the boxes of supplies.

“What are you doing?” Foop whispered.  


“We need to get everyone and get out of here. Let’s take what we can carry and find everyone!” Timmy motion.

Anti Cosmo and Wanda nodded and crouched low to the ground, just as Timmy had done. They searched through the boxes, finding what supplies mattered most. Timmy tucked several canned food into his backpack. Foop and Poof took whatever weapons they could find and stashed them into their bags. 

Timmy tucked it away everything he needs into his backpack. “I have all I can carry. We need to head out and find the others. If we spot the horde, we go the opposite way.” he explained, throwing his sling bag over his shoulders.

“And if we see any zombies, we take it out.” Wanda added on. They nodded. They were ready to head back out into the dark hallways.

Wanda opened the door, expecting to see a few zombies, but surprisingly, the halls were empty. They poured out immediately afterwards as the three rushed down the empty hallways, attempting to find the other survivors.

“Keep an eye out for Mr. Crocker as well!” Timmy said quietly.

“And, if we don’t find anybody after ten minutes, we assume they’re dead and leave!” Anti Cosmo added

Timmy, Wanda, Poof and Foop flinched at the words Anti Cosmo just said, but ultimately agreed. There was no point in staying around if they were gone. They continued on their hunt.

As they continued down numerous hallways, trying to find the classroom they had entered in the first place, they had come across plenty of stragglers, managing to attack them before being noticed.This continued on for a while longer before they heard screaming coming from a nearby hallway.

“That sounded like Elmer!” Timmy exclaimed, running ahead of the pack and towards the screaming boy.

“Timothy, wait! We can’t split off like this!” Anti Cosmo cried out. He caught up to the human who had turned the corner and stood utterly shocked. The others manage to tag along from the back too.

Before Timmy was a cornered Elmer, crying out for help. He urged to his aid, but before they could even come close, Elmer was taken down by many zombies.

“NO!” Timmy cried, still standing quite a ways away. Anti Cosmo stopped beside him and watched the horrible scene unfold. It reminded him the time where he was stuck in Anti Fairy World. Their stomach felt uncomfortable upon watching the terrifying moment.

Anti Wanda look concerned he patted Timmy's shoulder getting his attention “He needs help!’

“It’s too late dear…” her husband said in a defeated voice. “He’s gone…”

“Elmer…” Timmy said in a strained voice. If only they had gotten there on time, he thought.

Anti Cosmo placed a hand on Timmy’s shoulder and urged him to back away. After a few moments of standing in utter shock, Timmy finally began moving and backpedaled with others, returning to one of the previous hallways.

Still shaken up from the the previous events, they agreed it was time to find the classroom and escape. After a while of searching, they were able to find the correct classroom, but something wasn’t adding up. They had closed the door when they went to the nurse’s office before, but now it was wide open. Groaning and whimpering could be heard coming from inside. Cosmo and Wanda transformed their wand as lightsaber while the other grabbed hold of their revolvers

They walked into the dark classroom, the only light being provided to them was shining through the hole they had made earlier. In front of the window was a black shadow hunched over. Awful noises were coming from the front of it. They apporached it carefully, sure it was a zombie. However, the tall figure looked familiar to Timmy and his Godparent. He finally realized who the shadow was.

“Mr… Crocker…!?!?” Timmy asked cautiously. The shadow didn’t stop it’s business for another moment, before it turned to them, revealing the wrinkly face of Mr. Crocker. He face was torn apart and her chest was torn open, guts falling out everywhere.

Timmy let loose audible gasps as his old teacher stood up and began lurching towards his students. Timmy, feeling slightly unsettled by the situation, shot a leg straight at him, striking him through the skull. Their old teacher fell with a thud. The truth about he had finally been revealed. He have been bitten. Timmy looked past the shadow and found one of their friends beyond Mr. Crocker’s corpse.

“Oh god…” Timmy said quietly, moving towards the new slump. In the moonlight, blood glistened on the slump’s body. Intestines and organs fell onto the ground as whimpers and cries escaped the victim. Light revealed it to be Sanjay and Mr. Crocker had gotten to him first.

“Sanjay?!” Timmy crouched beside the him, as he glanced over at Timmy, trying to talk. It was a wonder he was even still alive.

All that came from the boy was gurgles and other grotesque noises as blood gathered in his mouth. He tried reaching up to Timmy, only clenching his shirt, blooding up the hoodie he wore. His hand fell, but his shaking eyes still stayed on Timmy.

Shakily, Timmy reached for his pistol. The others watched the whole scene unfold before them, eyes widening as they watched Timmy grab his weapon.

“Timmy…?” Wanda asked quietly. “What’re you-?”

Timmy pointed the barrel of the gun at Sanjay's head as the boy watched on in horror. Deep inside him however, through the pain of being gutted, this is what he wanted. He wanted to be put out of his misery, and Timmy knew this. This was the only humane way to put him out of her misery. So, why was his hand shaking so violently.

“He’s still alive, Timmy!” Cosmo cried, utterly confused. Why was his godson going to shoot him? He wasn’t dead yet.

Through the violent spasms in his hand, Timmy finally pulled the trigger, watching Elmer’s body fall limp as he finally put him out of his misery. The shaking didn’t stop there as the gun fell out of Timmy’s hand and he watched on in horror. Shaky breaths and whimpers escaped his mouth as he brought his hands to the side of his head.

"I-I s-shot h-him!” he said, shakily. Tears began welling up in his eyes. "I shot him!!”

“I don’t understand why you did!” Wanda retorted, just as scared as Timmy was. “He was still alive! How come you did that!?”

“H-he was bitten...t-torn open by Mr Crocker…” he spoke through shaky breaths. “I needed to put him out of his misery…” Tears began falling as he realized what he actually just did. “Oh my god, Wanda…this isn’t happening…”

Poof interrupted the everyone in a flurry of panic as he began hearing moans and groans coming from outside in the darkened hallways. 

“Timothy, we gotta go! The zombies are coming!” he cried out. Timmy didn’t move, still too shaken up from what he had to do.

“TIMOTHY TIBERIUS TURNER!!! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!” Anti Cosmo screamed as he gave Timmy a slap on his face. Finally, Timmy was able to come back to his senses. The zombies were entering the room by now, and they managed to climb out the window just in time.

Leaving the carnage in the school behind them, they ran as far and as fast as they could into the night. The car was surrounded by zombies so they have to dump the car and continue their run by feet. Timmy wish for a new car but his Fairy GodParents' wand deflated and they drop on their feet. They gasped but continues their run to some where safe to do the explanation.

They made their way for the forested area on the outskirts of town. As they ran, they encountered a few zombies, but not as many as the school held. They would take care of them and keep running, and they never looked back. They all kept quiet for as long as they ran, and once they were at the edge of the forest, that was when they felt they could finally take a breather.

* * *

They found themselves atop a hill. Anti Cosmo fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He had never ran that far in his life not even in The Oddlympics. He looked to Timmy, who had his hand on his chest, trying to regain himself as well. After several minutes, their breathing began to return to normal. Timmy looked back at Anti Cosmo, still taking deep breaths.

“I still can’t believe I did that…” Timmy said quietly “But… I had to…”

Anti Cosmo got to his feet and approached him. “He’s at peace now”

“I really hope so“ Timmy brought his palm to his face, burying his face in it. "Poor Sanjay and Elmer. I wonder if Tootie made it out alright…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I what happened to Tootie? I hope she's alright.


	13. Fairy World's Last Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Jorgen after the others left Fairy World

-Fairy World-

The virus seems to spread fast, within 30 minutes half of the population in Fairy World has been infected. Big Wand has lose its power supply. Jorgen on the other hand was trying to defend himself. Although, he has no magic yet his giant size wand is very convenient to squash the zombies. Binky Abdul was also there trying to assist Jorgen. They were definitely outnumbered.

Out of nowhere, one of the zombie manage to bite Binky. He felt to his knees as he scream in agony. Jorgen rush to his side "Binky!".

"J-jorgen, tell my mom… I love her"

"Noo, Binky you gotta stay strong! You are my favorite assistant! I won't let you…"

It was too late, blood started to pour out from Binky's mouth as he began to groan. Jorgen take a few steps back, and decide to run since there is no hope left. He looked back again at Binky, clenching his fist and then continue his run.

* * *

Jorgen know there's no way to hide nor a way to save Fairy World from its end. That is why he decided to run home and take Tooth Fairy with him and leave. When he reach home, he saw Tooth Fairy sitting on the dining table she was making weird sounds that somewhat sounded like crying. He immediately give her a hug.

"What happened? Did anything enter the house?" The buff military Fairy said.

However, he find it weird as there's no answer coming out from her. "Tooth Fairy, dear are you sick?"

Still no answer. He thought that maybe his wife was shocked with everything that's happening so he tries to comfort her. They stay silent almost like a minute or two, until Jorgen breaks the silent "Oucchh, Agrhh…!!!" He felt something bites him at the neck. He yanked his wife away, just to his shock... The zombies were already here before him. He utterly froze in spot. He began to felt dizzy, and collapse to the floor. The last few things that was in his mind was hoping Timmy finds the cure as soon as possible, he hope the group will stay together without him. Lights began to fade, he felt like he fell into the eternal nightmare. "T-turner…" he mumbled his last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no…


	14. Safe House

-Outside of Dimmsdale-

They continued their run. “We need to find a house and get inside quickly.” Timmy instructed. “Once we’re in, we’ll barricade the doors, close the blinds and find somewhere to rest.”

“You really like appointing yourself leader, don’t you Timothy?”

“Someone has to. And I’m the only one with prior knowledge on this stuff.”

Anti Cosmo simply shrugged. “Fair enough.”

The group finally found a house that seemed suitable to them. It was a one-story home and had a fairly new car in the driveway. With any luck, they could hotwire it and use it to gather more distance. But for now, Timmy longed to just lay down and sleep for a bit.

As they approached the door, Timmy turned back to others, motion them for them to get their weapons ready. “We need to clear out the house first.” he instructed, peering in through the glass window on the front door. “If there’s anything in there, we can take care of it, put them in a seperate room from us and make everything safe for the night.”

Without any further questions, everyone stormed into the house, closing the door behind them.

The house was seemingly quiet. There were no groans, and no sign of infected anywhere in the building, but that didn’t stop any of them from fully securing the place.

At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All was quiet in the house. Something felt off, but Timmy couldn’t be sure what it was. He checked the bathroom all clear. He checked what looked to be the master bedroom all clear. He checked another bedroom which was also all clear. He sigh and told the others that the house was clear.

Timmy opened his bag, searching through whatever he had for food. From his backpack he pulled a freshly sealed water bottle out, twisting off the cap and gulping down half the bottle in no time at all.

Timmy passes a bag of chips to the others to share. “Remember we need to ration out our food. We don’t know how long we could be without it.” Timmy said

“Yes, yes, I remember. Don’t waste the food.” Foop grumpily replied

“I feel like I haven’t eaten in so long...it’s been almost two days, I think” Anti Wanda cried happily

Timmy sigh, looking at his GodFamily with a worried look. "Do you think- Jorgen-" Wanda put her finger at Timmy's lips, she nodded quietly with sadness. 

* * *

Timmy stood up, picking up his flashlight and turning it on, pointing it at the couch in the middle of the room. “We should get some rest.”

Everyone nodded, standing up and stretching. Cosmo made his way to one side of the couch, immediately fall asleep. Anti Cosmo took to the other side, laying down and resting his head against the armrest. Timmy took the middle getting as comfy as possible. While Wanda, Poof, Anti Wanda and Foop did the same on the other couch.

Several minutes passed, and Anti Cosmo was sure everyone including Timmy had fallen asleep. The Anti Fairy couldn’t see much in the darkness, but he hadn’t talked for a while. He was sure of it until he heard him speak up.

“Do you think I did the right thing, Anti Cosmo?”  


“Eh??”

“Back at the school…when I shot Sanjay” he sighed. “He looked like he was in so much pain. I figured that was the only way to give him peace…if I hadn’t he would’ve eventually turned into one of those things…”

Anti Cosmo didn’t know how to reply. At the time he had criticised Timmy for his actions, but looking back on it, it was seeming like the right thing to do. “I would like to think so. This whole zombie thing really isn’t making much sense. You know so much more about it than me.”

“I guess, but, I still feel awful about it.” Timmy turned on his side, facing the couch cushions. "I wish they were still alive…we’d have better chances of surviving with all of them.”

“I’m content with just you, your fairies, my family and I.” Anti Cosmo retorted. “You and your fairies know how to fight, and you’re knowledgeable as well. Anti Wanda and Foop, well, they're my sidekick. They stays with me.”

“Well, I hope we’ll be okay on our own.” Timmy chuckled lowly. He yawned and closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Anti Cosmo.”

“Goodnight, Timothy.”

Once Timmy was asleep, Anti Cosmo found himself yawning quite frequently, and he even found himself becoming drowsy. He hasn't slept well lately. All sorts of ideas began running through his mind, but it didn’t matter because within minutes, he was out like a light

* * *

Timmy’s eyes blinked open when light from the outside world came in through the blinds. He flinched awake, his sleep ultimately disturbed from the sunlight. It took him a few moments to wake himself up, but when he did he already saw Anti Wanda preparing a meal for them. The happy-go-lucky Anti Fairy looked back at the human boy giving him the derpiest of smiles. Timmy sat up, rubbing his eyes and glanced down at her.

“Anti Wanda?” Timmy yawned loudly. “What are you doing?”  


“Makin’ breakfast for y'all” Anti Wanda replied enthusiastically.  


“What do you mean making?”

“I found a pan in the kitchen” Anti Wanda got up and hopped over to Timmy, showing him what she made.

“See?” she shoved the pan in Timmy’s face. “It’s breakfast!”

Timmy took the concoction in his hands, looking into it and smelling it before recoiling. Then he realized she had used their food supplies to make this. He looked up at the Anti Fairy in disbelief as Anti Wanda looked back smiling ever so happily. Inside the pan it looked like a concoction of pears, applesauce, and whatever sugary foods she had snatched from school

“Thank you, Anti Wanda” Timmy sighed. “But, you can’t go doing this with our food. I know you only meant to help, but, we need this to survive.” He looked back down, his lip curving in disgust. “How much of it did you use?”

A sad look overcame the her. “You...don’t like it?” She picked up a nearby spoon she had used to mix the concoction and shoved it into Timmy’s hand. “Just try it! TRY ITTTT!” Anti Wanda said, waving it about.

“Okay, okay,” Timmy grabbed the metal spoon from her, clearly aggravated. “Just settle down.”

Timmy looked at the fruity and sugary mess in the bowl. He had to admit, it didn’t smell too bad, but the way it looked just didn’t resonate too well with his stomach. Nonetheless, he took a spoonful, closing his eyes tight as he took a big bite. Expecting it to be horrible, he flinched, but slowly his eyes opened and he chewed it.

“This actually doesn’t taste too bad?” Timmy took another spoonful. “It’s actually really good!” Who knew Anti Fairies can be a good cook too although it doesn't look appetitive. Then again, in the apocalypse you can never afford to be picky.

She cheered happily. Timmy continued to eat the majority of the pears swimming around in the bowl until the couch began to shuffle beneath him. Both heard a tired groan come from the couch as everyone else started waking up. They came to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Anti Cosmo looked over at Timmy, then at the bowl, then at his wife then back at the bowl.

“What are you holding, Timmy?” Cosmo asked, raising a brow.

“Anti Wanda made it. It’s actually really good.” he passed the bowl into Cosmo’s hand for all of them to share.

He looked back at Timmy’s and Anti Wanda’s curious faces as he tried it. “This is amazing!!” Cosmo exclaimed, eyeing the bowl in amazement. He passed the bowl to Wanda. 

Wanda looked at it for awhile before she taste it “What’s in this!?”

“Pears n’ stuff!” Anti Wanda replied excitedly. “I can make more if ya’ want!”

“NO!” Timmy cried, “I’m sorry Anti Wanda, you’re an amazing chef, but we need to save it!”

“Aw…” she glanced down but quickly understood the situation.

Anti Cosmo place his hand on her shoulder "It's okay dear, maybe next time. Besides, this is a big bowl you just made! I'm sure it's enough for us to share" he comforted his wife making her feeling better. "Okay then!" She said happily looking at her husband.


	15. Far From Home

-Safe House-

After breakfast, they started ransacking the house. Taking everything they can with them. 

* * *

It was already mid afternoon by the time they had finished ransacking most of the houses. Timmy smiled wide as he looked through the contents of his bag. They had found a lot of canned foods. Meanwhile, Poof and Foop had found plenty of sugary foods to keep them going.

“This is great guys!” Timmy said enthusiastically. “We have so much stuff! We even have more medicine and other supplies!” He threw the bag over his shoulders. “We’ll be set for a while now! I think it’s time to head out.”

“Do we gotta...?” Anti Wanda asked, falling back first to the ground. “I’m tired again! Can we rest?”

“But mother, we need to keep moving! We can't stay here forever! What happens if we bump up with zombies again” Foop retorted

“I don’t waaaanaaaaa!”

“Anti Wanda!” Anti Cosmo scream while pulling up his wife on her feet again

Timmy hated to mention it, but he was feeling pretty exhausted from walking all the time too. If they could find something else to help them move with ease, it’d be so much easier. He honestly wish they still have magic but, if that were the case, they’d be far away from Earth by now probably at Yugopotamia? or Mattress World?. There had to be something they could use.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Anti Cosmo noticed something in a nearby driveway. It was a rather new looking car, despite the rust gathering around the wheels. He smiled wide as he began running towards it. Anti Wanda and Foop looked at him in confusion.

“Where’s father going??” Foop raised his brow

“I dunno” Anti Wanda replied

They reached the Anti Fairy’s side as Anti Cosmo glanced into the windows of the car. The car was empty, nobody or nothing was inside. Anti Cosmo then got on his knees and looked underneath the car no surprise zombie was lying in wait for them.

“What ARE you doing?” Wanda asked, crossing his arms as he glared at Anti Cosmo.

“We can use this car to get some distance between us and the city. Well, only if it has gas.” he said not moving his gaze away from the car.

Cosmo walked over to the car door and grabbed the handle, ready to pull. Anti Cosmo noticed and his eyes widened.

“No! There could be-” his evil doppelganger screamed

Cosmo pulled the car door open and Anti Cosmo cringed, waiting for an alarm to sound. Seconds passed and nothing went off, and the door was opened.

“It could be what?” Cosmo looked at his counterpart

“Uh…well, never mind…let’s go. Everyone get in.”

Timmy placed his hand on Anti Cosmo’s chest, yanking him away. “Ahem! As you know I better on these type of vehicle!”

Foop narrowed his eyes. “Father!!! I don't want Turner to drive the car!”

“Just let me do the driving, Timothy! Besides you almost get us killed the last time you drive”

“Fine.” Timmy groaned. “Get in then.”

Timmy ran to the other side of the car and hopped into the passenger’s seat as Anti Cosmo took to the driver’s seat. Wanda, Poof, Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop climbed in through the back door.

Although, Anti Cosmo piloted such amazing machinery and super magical vehicles, he stared at the simplicity of the Earth vehicle for a long time, wondering what each thing did what. 

Timmy looked over at him, a smirk on his face. “Well, Anti Cosmo? I thought you knew how to work these things”

"Father, show Turner he's wrong"

"QUIET! Of course I knows!” he glanced around, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his neck. “Obviously, first you need to…uhh …where's the key?”

Timmy pulled his bag from his shoulders and placed it in his lap as he began searching around for something. Within seconds he pulled out a screwdriver. Anti Cosmo looked over, absolutely dumbfounded at such a simple tool.

“What’s that??”

“A screwdriver. Watch.”

Timmy inserted the tip of the screwdriver into the slot where the keys would normally go, fiddling around with it. Anti Cosmo watched in awe. Wondering what was going on. Within seconds the car enjoy started.

“Amazing!” Anti Cosmo exclaimed, glancing around as the whole car vibrated to life. “Now we’re getting somewhere! Now, to work with this horrible machine!”

Poof turned away as they babbled on about how to get the car to work and stood up, glancing out of the back window. His little violet eyes widened when he saw infected rising from the alleyways and dark corners of the houses. He let out a scream in fear, causing both everyone to look back.

“WHAT!?” they shouted back.

“ZOMBIES!” Poof cried.

Timmy checked the rearview mirror on his side, noticing several zombies coming rushing towards the loud car. He hadn’t realized how loud the engine would be and immediately got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Anti Cosmo, we need to go! Now!” Timmy cried.

“Yes, yes! I’m getting to that part!” Anti Cosmo studied the the steering wheel and the different knobs and buttons in front of him.

Anti Cosmo was startled when one of the infected slammed against the car door, groaning and screeching. The Anti Fairy leapt back in fear and let out a scream of horror as the zombies began to charge at the car. Timmy, who had had enough of the shenanigans, crawled over Anti Cosmo and into the driver’s seat.

“Ugh, let me do it!”

“Ow! Hey! Watch it, Timothy!”

With no other choice, Anti Cosmo crawled into the passenger seat, watching in fear as the zombies smashed themselves against the car. One finally managed to break through the back window, grabbing hold of Foop who in turn let out a scream.

“Hold on, Foop!” Timmy shifted the car into reverse, and slammed on the gas. Though he was rather short to be driving, he did so without hesitation. The car was thrown into reverse, driving over several infected, and throwing the zombie attached to Foop out of the window. Once he had reversed into the street, he threw the car into drive and sped off down the street, leaving the zombies in the dust.

“How are we all doing…?” Timmy asked, slightly out of breath. He looked at Foop who was now at the bottom of the car, shaking like a leaf. Anti Cosmo clutched to the backrest, gasping for air.

“Are.You.INSANE!!!” Anti Cosmo growled, looking over at Timmy. “Don’t EVER do that again!”

Timmy glared at him before returning his eyes to the road. “Hey, if it weren’t for me taking over, the zombies would’ve smashed through the car! You could at least thank me for saving our lives especially your son!”

Anti Cosmo finally settled into his seat, beginning to pout. “I could’ve handled it… ” 

Timmy only rolled his eyes in response. It was going to be a long drive. Hopefully, he doesn't loss this car like the last one.


	16. Between Life and Death

-Somewhere Far Away-

The sky was turning hues of orange and yellow as the sun began to set. The highway had been a long street, heading further into the countryside. Cornfields upon cornfields plastered each side of the road. Anti Cosmo was completely bored out of his mind. The Anti Fairy seemed as if he were going to pass out from complete boredom. 

He watched as the cornfields out in the distance were replaced with hills and trees. Wondering about the new scenery he glanced ahead, noticing they were headed for a tunnel. Watching the darkness come closer, he gripped the side of his seat, wondering what lay on the other side. Zombies? Most likely. 

The vehicle went through the tunnel, and almost automatically one could see light on the other side. They were ready to release some bullets out. He waited impatiently for Timmy to drive out of the darkness, and when he did, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Anti Cosmo’s eyes widened in awe as they were seemingly in an enclosed forested area. The light from the sun peeked through the leaves, casting a rather beautiful light onto the grass and road. The autumn weather was beginning to set in, and therefore, the leaves were falling from the trees as a breeze blew past. Timmy rolled down his window and looked out, a look of awe also crossing his face. Anti Cosmo saw as he rolled it down and did the same, sticking his head out. His blue hair began blowing in the breeze from the car.

“I never knew this was here.” Timmy said quietly.

Anti Cosmo placed his hands on the car door and stared out at the fall scenery around them. “I never knew Earth looked like this…” he replied even more quietly.

From the back seat, Anti Wanda frantically looking both side trying to enjoy all the view “Look at all the pretty colors!”

Anti Cosmo pulled his head back in, but he still looked at the scenery. “It’s ... beautiful.” A small, curious smile crossed his face.

Timmy looked over at Anti Cosmo, raising a brow at the Anti Fairy. A smirk crossed the boy’s face. “What was that?! Did you, an Anti Fairy who born to cause bad luck, just call it BEAUTIFUL?!”

“Uhhh,” Anti Cosmo turned away, hiding his face. “No! You heard wrong! That was Foop!”

"Wait, what father I didn't said anything?" Foop retorts from behind

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I heard that come from you” Timmy smile grew larger

“YOU WANKER, HEARD NOTHING OF THE SORT!”

“Did too”

Anti Cosmo pushed against Timmy, who in turn retaliated against the Anti Fairy back shoving him back. Timmy erupted into laughter, and seeing the human react as such made Anti Cosmo begin laughing as well. As the two pushed and shoved against each other, messing around, the others also found theirself in a laughing fit in the back seat

Wanda giggle a little too but soon when she notice they were about to hit someone she screamed "Timmy! Look out!"

Timmy turned his expression back to the road, only for him immediately to slam on the breaks. Someone was in the road!

“What the- ahhh!”

Despite having pressed on the breaks, Timmy still crashed into the person in the road, sending them flying over the hood and over the back.

"Oh my god, I hit them?!” Timmy cried. “Are they okay?”

Anti Cosmo adjusted his monocle trying to see who is was. “Be careful, they may be a zombie!” 

“Let’s go check then!” Cosmo said

The car came to a complete stop, and Timmy flung the door open. Anti Cosmo followed suit, both of them standing at the back of the car and watching from a safe distance at who they hit. The others joined them, from the back. Blood splattered against the pavement as the person rose to their feet. The person then glared at them, the same dead eyes as the zombies they had fought earlier and then lunged at them. Instantly, Anti Cosmo shoot a bullet from his revolver and struck right through its head.

“Well, at least they weren’t alive…” Cosmo said quietly.

“Wait, quiet…” Wanda brought a finger to his lips, letting them know to be quiet. “Do you hear that?”

Above the engine sound from the car, the rest could hear screeches and moans closing in on their location. Timmy beckpaddled back to car, as did everybody else. But, it was no use the zombies were already charging at them from over the hilltops. Wanda narrowly avoided one as it charged straight into the car, leaving a dent in the door frame.

Timmy grabbed their things from inside the car and slammed the door shut. “Forget the car! Run!’

Anti Cosmo watched as Timmy took off into the forest. He motioned other to move and followed after him as they ran into the brush, the zombies not far behind them.

Unlucky for Anti Cosmo, as they ran he accidentally trip over a tree root. The zombies manage to bit his left bat wing. He lets out an agony screams. Timmy and Anti Wanda notice what's happening and decide to run back to his aid. Timmy rapidly shoots all the zombies until he ran out of bullets and the coast is clear.

Anti Wanda run to his side "Anti Cozzie, are yer alright"

He looked at his wife who was clutching their son in her arm and then looked at his left wing. "G-go away. I've been bitten!" He said softly. Timmy rush to his aid he took out his belt and tie it tight at his left wing hoping it slow down the virus from spreading.

"T-timothy, just leave me. Go run to safety. There is no use. I'm will turn into those things" Anti Cosmo chuckle softly.

Timmy, ignoring his words "Don't worry, we'll save you just hold on" and continue to figure out a way to save him. Suddenly, Wanda got an idea he whisper it to Timmy "We need to amputate the infected part" She said gulped, feeling a shiver shoot down her spine “Then he may have a chance to live...”. Timmy just stare at Wanda for awhile before making any decisions. It might be dangerous, but it's the only way. It's worth the try. He gulped.

Timmy, knew cutting it slowly will take more time so he reload his revolver. Timmy softly touched his face feeling how clammy the Anti Fairy was, “Just hold on...it’s gonna be okay...just stay with me…” Timmy looked to the revolver and held it up shooting Anti Cosmo in near between his wing and his back. Anti Cosmo winced for a moment. His body felt like it was rolling in mid air which was just enough for him to feel less pain but still remain awake. Anti Wanda tore off a piece of her shirt and stuffed it into her husband's mouth to give himself something to bite down on.

But when Timmy and Wanda snapped a joint, Anti Cosmo’s hollered from agonizing pain. Tears fell from the his eyes as he writhed in response to his arm being broken. Anti Wanda pet Anti Cosmo’s head and hushed him, “I know, I know...but yer have to hold still Cozzie!” as she gave him a kiss on the forehead hoping to ease his pain. Foop was holding one of he's hand tightly. Although, the whole surgery was terrifying he couldn't afford to see his father to loss hope. "Father, you're be alright and I know that because... Because you're the strongest and bravest Anti Fairy I've ever known!"

Timmy tried to make the cutting fast hoping to make Anti Cosmo suffer as little as possible. Anti Cosmo continued to wail and beg for Timmy to stop as he continued to cut through his wing. The excessive blood made it difficult for Timmy and Wanda to see and his begging made it that much more hard to do this. But Timmy forced himself to keep going until he finally sliced the blade through the last nerve.

The bloody blade was thrown aside and Timmy took the bandages and wrap around Anti Cosmo’s amputated part in hopes to stop the bleeding. Anti Cosmo was still crying but had finally passed out from the pain. Timmy and Wanda sighed in relief as the were done and now cleaning up the mess.

Timmy caried Anti Cosmo at his back "We gotta go. The zombies might know we're here especially with the remaining blood stain mess"

Poof looked around, first at the setting sun, and then back into the woods they came from. “We can’t stay out in the open. We need to find some shelter, and then we can figure everything out then.”

The others simply nodded and remained quiet for the rest of the trek. They were unfortunately out in the middle of nowhere, walking through plowed down cornfields.


	17. Farmhouse

-In The Middle of Cornfield-

After having made so much headway in the car earlier, it was stupid to even consider backtracking. But, the sun was setting at an alarming pace, and all three of them knew none of them wanted to be out after dark. Too many things could creep up on you maybe zombies or wild animals or even humans, the list was endless.

They walked into a new field of corn stalks, this time they were fully grown. Cosmo pushed the plants out of their way, making a path for them as they stomped over the muddy earth beneath them. He was hoping they’d find some sort of farmhouse, and hope that the farmer wasn’t still around. Even a barn perhaps. Darkness began to fall over the world as crickets began chirping throughout the field.

Conscious began to hit Anti Cosmo as he slowly opening his eyes. He looked around, Timmy was carrying him. "T-t-timothy?" He whispered softly

Timmy looked back at Anti Cosmo, worried. “Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?”

Anti Cosmo shook his head. “I don’t feel anything. There’s no pain, and it doesn’t feel hot. Well, probably numb.” he looked back up at the human raising a brow. “Should I be feeling anything.”

Timmy hummed in thought, pushing more stalks out of the way. “In the things I’ve seen, you’ll know it’s becoming infected because it’ll feel like you’ll start feeling sick, sore throat, headache. You’re not feeling any of that?”

“No, nothing.” he insisted. “That must be better than something right??”

“I guess, but, you were still bitten. Let’s just find shelter for starters.”

Timmy cut himself short when he heard groans in the distance. Cosmo took hold of his revolver in one hand, as he continued to push through, making a path.

Finally, the groans were beginning to come a lot closer. It didn’t sound like they were rustling through the corn stalks with them. Were they perhaps nearing the end of the field. They pushed through more corn, only to find the ending of the field. Cosmo smiled victoriously only to be met with a zombie thrusting itself at him. He let out a yelp, using his revolver shooting bullets randomly to keep the infected being off of him. Wanda was quick to think and thrust hand knife through the skull. Cosmo immediately pushed it aside, standing back up.

“Cosmo! Are you okay?” Wanda asked, lifting Cosmo’s arms and checking over them. “You’re not bitten, are you?” Timmy added

“I’m fine. It didn’t get me.” he assured Timmy and Wanda, walking out of the dark field.

They now stood in a grassy field, with a big building in the distance. This seemed like the perfect place to hole up for the night. Poof pointed his little finger towards the building, instructing his companions to follow him. Fearing that there were more dead wandering around, They picked up the pace until he was in a sprint.

Before long, Foop came to a stop, as there was a barbed fence before them. His immediate thought was that they were on a cattle farm. He and Poof studied the barbed wire, wondering if it was still electrified or not. It wasn’t worth the risk to touch it. But luckily, there's a broken part of the fence they can get through.

“Why’s there a fence all the way out here?” Anti Wanda asked. “Is it keepin’ somethin' in?”

“I think we’re on a cattle farm. Which means that building might be a barn!” Timmy explained.

Anti Wanda cocked her head, staring up at Timmy. “A barn?” he then let loose a happy gasp. “ARE THERE COWS HERE!?”. Anti Cosmo sigh as he whisper to Timmy "Don't mind her, she always get excited about cows because she and I invented the crazy cow disease"

Suddenly they heard a distressed call from further in the field. It didn’t sound human, but more animal like. They stared into the darkness, frozen in fear at the possibilities of what the sound was. Anti Wanda then wandered off into the darkness.

“Mother!” Foop cried out. “Get back here!”

“Oh my god, Anti Wanda!” Anti Cosmo exclaimed, he jump off from Timmy's shoulder chasing after his wife into the darkness. “You can’t run off!!”

Before long, they found the source of the noise, as well as Anti Wanda. She stood beside a toppled over cow, which had been grazing in the field. Next to it, a zombie sat which was busy feasting on it. Blood and guts spilled out from the animal’s wound as steam rose into the night sky. The massive animal was mooing out pleas for help as the infected ate it’s fill. Obviously, the zombie didn’t seem to mind the new arrivals or it just hadn’t noticed yet.

“What on Anti Fairy World is it…” Anti Cosmo brought his hand to cover his mouth in disgust, absolutely appalled by the disemboweled cow.

“They eat anything they can get their grubby hands on” Timmy picked up his revolver and walked over to the zombie. Just as it noticed Timmy, he took a shoot, causing the infected to collapse to the ground. He kept shooting at it until it’s skull caved in. 

Anti Wanda crouched beside the cow as it moaned out in pain. It was obviously struggling to stay alive. 

“Cowww ….” she sniffled, rubbing his head against the animal’s own head. “I’m sorry, cow…”

Anti Wanda looked back up at her travel companions, looking rather heartbroken. “I-is there no way to save it? Bucktooth boy said we had lotta medicine!”

“Anti Wanda, it’s too far gone…there’s nothing we can do.” Timmy explained.

“Even if we could it’s been bitten.” Anti Cosmo added, brazingly. He was about to fall on his knees but Cosmo helped him to stand. He staggered nearer to his wife. “We need to go, dear”

“B-but…” she pressed her head against the animal once again, now beginning to sob. “We can’t let cow turn …”

“Animals can’t turn,” Wanda grabbed one of her doppelganger's hand and tugged her away, forcing her along. “Come on, we need to get to shelter.”

“BUT, COW!” Anti Wanda cried out sorrowfully. 

Timmy grabbed the Anti Fairy, glaring at her. “Anti Wanda, listen to me! What's more important is that we find shelter, understand?” Timmy shook her to get his point across. “Anti Cosmo could still be infected, and we need to get to a safe place. What’s more important, something we can’t help or your husband!?”

Anti Cosmo frowned "Timothy! Stop it! You're scaring her!"

Anti Wanda’s eyes fell half lidded and sad. “Anti Cozzie’s more important” she said rubbing her last tears away

Timmy nodded. “Good. Now come on. We can’t stay out in the open anymore.”

Tinny dragged Anti Wanda along, ensuring she wouldn’t be tempted to leap away again. With no more groans, they were seemingly in the clear. There was no farmhouse from what Timmy could see, but the barn was looming ever closer. Odds are that they would be pretty safe for the night. 

From what little light they had, Timmy looked out into distant pastures and could see plenty of cattle grazing in the overgrown grass. That meant the barn would be empty, which was perfect for them. Once they neared the barn, Timmy finally let go of Anti Wanda. From the pocket on his backpack, he grabbed his flashlight. 

“We’ll clear out the barn and get up as high as we can. We’ll lock the doors from inside, barricade them and make sure it’s safe,” he turned back to Anti Wanda and gave her a serious look. “And, if there’s any cows in here, don’t go crazy, Anti Wanda. Remember to be quiet.”

She nodded, understanding what she had just done was very wrong. Timmy neared the barn doors, putting his ear up to the barn gates, wondering if he could hear anything from inside. To his surprise and much to his relief, it seemed quiet inside. Once again, to reiterate his point, he turned to both of his companions with a finger to his lips, shushing them, before entering.

The barn was dark, and there were no sounds coming from inside. There was no mooing coming from cows, and no moaning coming from infected. Timmy had to ensure that the entire place was safe before they settled down. He turned back to the barn doors once everyone was inside, and together with the others they closed them, locking them from the inside. Timmy turned back, flashing the light from one area of the barn to the other. To his surprise, this barn didn’t seem like a cattle barn, but more of a storage barn. It was smaller than he had thought, which was better for them.

After thoroughly searching the barn and making sure it was clear of any infected, or ways for the infected to get in, they began looking for a place to settle down. While Cosmo, Anti Cosmo, and Poof looked around the front of the smaller sized barn, Timmy, Wanda, Anti Wanda and Foop was looking in the back area. Foop eyes widened when he had found something of interest. There was a ladder leaned up against the back wall of the barn. In a loud whisper, he called everyone to his side.

“What’s this? A ladder?” Anti Cosmo asked, raising a brow. “Looks like it. It might be a loft. We could probably use this, so long as it’s clear.”

Timmy took the initiative to climb up first, looking below as everyone followed suit. He was ready to grab his revolver at a moments notice, waiting for any infected to be awaiting them at the top. Once Timmy reached the top, he warriedly waved the light around the top. He was relieved when he didn’t see anything.

“We can stay up here for the night.” he insisted, glancing back down at the barn doors. “Those doors are locked, so we should be fine.”


	18. Recharge

-Farmhouse-

“Just try to get some sleep for tonight, everyone. We’ll leave at first light.” Timmy said while letting out a big yawn

Timmy turned off the flashlight and tried making himself cozy. Before long, Poof ran over to sleep beside the human, nestling up closer to his warm body. Cosmo and Wanda were sleeping in the corner. Meanwhile, Anti Cosmo was struggling to get comfy. After many failed attempts to lay down, he finally gave up, grunting in frustration as he sat back up, and pounded his head against the wall, sighing in anger.

Foop, having noticed his father struggle, sighed and sit up. "Father?" He whisper. But it seems like his father heard nothing

“Father?!” He whispered louder as he poke his father's back at the same time accidentally poke his wound

“Ouch! Foop! What are you doing?!”

"Father, you don't look… like yourself? Are you feeling sick?” Foop raised his brow in confusion

“No, I'm not" he looked at his cube shaped son and sighed "Go get some sleep, we still have a long journey ahead”

"Not until you tell me stories, you will right?

“No, Foop I'm sorry I have no stories to tell” Anti Cosmo said monotonously

Foop doesn't know why his father is acting like this and maybe he could try cheer him up “Maybe you can tell me how you met mother or how did you became the ruler of Anti Fairy World when you are the youngest Anti Fairy before me or-”

"Foop I said no" he sigh again

Foop decide maybe it is a better idea to not disturb his father and continue sit on his place. He can't actually sleep, all this zombies thing cause him to have daydream (A/N: opposite of nightmare)

“Hmmm…” Anti Cosmo mumbled, then wrapped a blanket around his back. Almost instantly, it felt like another layer had been added on, and he suddenly felt a lot warmer. A content smile crossed the Anti Fairy’s face as warmth enveloped him.

From where Anti Cosmo sat, Foop crawl nearer to him and sleeps on his laps. Anti Cosmo sighed and closed his eyes. He spoke in the quietest of voices he could muster. "You're so adorable when you're affectionate"

Foop's eye widened for awhile, he see his father starting to doze off with a smile across his face. He blush a little at the statement his father just said as he close his eyes and doze off as well.

Within minutes, the group of misfits had fallen asleep.


	19. We Will Meet Again

-Farmhouse-

Anti Cosmo was awoken with a jolt, after having someone grab his arm. He was met with something covering his mouth, and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw Timmy with a worried expression. Through the human’s hand he managed to mumble in a worried manner.

“Shh! Be quiet!” Timmy said in a whisper. He pulled his hand away from the Anti Fairy’s mouth. “There’s someone outside. I can hear it whistling and walking around.”

Anti Cosmo put Foop down beside Anti Wanda and immediately stood up and looked to the window. The sun was beginning to rise, and a cool morning breeze began to blow through the barn. On the wind, he could hear the whistling too.

“We should leave the others here,” Timmy said, glancing back at them who were still sleeping. “If things get bad we can come back and grab them. Let’s go confront this guy. We don’t attack until we’re in danger, okay?”

“We’re always in danger, Timothy” Anti Cosmo corrected him. “You want us to make friends with this stranger?”

“Maybe not friends, but let's just let him know we’re not dangerous. We have a lot of stuff, maybe we can trade-”

Anti Cosmo’s eyes widened as he shook his head fast. “We are NOT sharing our supplies!”

“We’ll see what happens.” Timmy took to the ladder first, climbing down with speed. “Let’s go.”

Anti Cosmo followed after him, continuing to hear the unsettling whistles as they approached the barn doors. Timmy reached the door first and urged Anti Cosmo to come to his side. When he joined him, the two unlatched the barn door, ready to step out and confront this person. Suddenly, Anti Cosmo realized something and grabbed Timmy’s shoulder.

“Wait,” he whispered. Timmy looked back at him worriedly. “I can't just go out like this! Won’t the person think I'm infected and try to attack me??”

Timmy felt a twinge of fear rise up in him. That was true. After all, Anti Cosmo and his family hadn’t been around a lot of people, except for his classmates at the school. After a moment of deciding what to do, he finally turned back to him.

“We’ll try to explain the situation. Don’t let him know you were bitten,” he smirked a bit, “Remember what I told everyone when we first arrived at school? It’s a skin condition. We’ll leave it at that.”

“Alright. If the situation grows dire, I will kill the intruder.”

“We need to know his intentions first.”

“Fine; and then I will decide.”

“Fair enough.”

Timmy reached for the revolver he had in his pants pocket. Sudden scary memories at school came flooding back. He felt choked up, but, he needed to push through. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to kill another living person again.

Carefully and quietly, they opened the barn door and peered out into the world. The light blue morning sky was giving way to the rising sun, as stars began to dissipate further into the sky. Timmy was the first to leave the barn, and Anti Cosmo followed, slowly closing the barn doors behind them. They didn’t have to worry about Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Anti Wanda and Foop, as they were safe up in the loft.

“Do you see him?” Anti Cosmo asked, looking around the smelly landscape. 

“No, but he can’t be too far-”

“Hey, there!” a new voice called them

Anti Cosmo and Timmy both erupted with screams of panic and searched for the voice before pointing their weapons directly at him. Timmy shakily pointed the revolver in the direction of the voice. Standing before them was a man who had brown slicked back hair with a cowboy hat. He wore a plaid shirt with jeans and brown cowboy boots to match. Around his chest was a hunting rifle, strapped to his back. His lips curved into a smile as he approached the two.

“What’re you boys doin’ out here? Don’t you know that it’s dangerous?”

“We could say the same thing,” Timmy said, never lowering his weapon. “Why are you here?”

The man only laughed at Timmy's exclamation. He slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “Well, I live out here. My name is Wesley. This land belongs to my friend, and I decided to see how he was doin’. You wouldn’t have happened to see him would you?”

Anti Cosmo’s eyes narrowed, growling at the strange man. “He’s dead. We found your friend as a zombie last night.”

The man almost didn’t seemed phased by this. He looked to the ground a moment and let out a sigh. “That’s a damn shame. I was actually going to pop in and ask him if he wanted to come back to my dairy farm. We need all the able bodies we can find.”

Timmy lowered his weapon and blinked at the man. “Dairy farm? It’s nearby?”

“That it is, kiddo. You and your group are more than welcome to come by and see what it’s like. We can give you a place to rest your head and a hot plate to eat, but, we need to be sure we’re on the same page.”

The man walked closer, and Timmy raised his weapon once again. The man only held up his hands, showing that he meant no harm.

“Now, now, I understand you’re skeptical. I commend you for being so brave in this dangerous new world. All I wanna do is ask you boys a couple o’ questions, and then we can be on our way.”

Anti Cosmo stepped forward. “We want to ask questions too, cow farmer!”

He nodded, “Sounds good, but first I must know the blue child, has he been infected? I see the coloration of his skin is so abnormal what’s up with him?”

Timmy and Anti Cosmo looked worriedly at each other, before Timmy finally decided on something to say. He looked back at the strange man and explained the circumstances.

“He hasn’t been bitten. My friend suffers from a strange skin condition. It’s not lethal to him or any of us” Timmy tried to explain.

“I see and what is this skin condition called?”

Anti Cosmo raised a hand and waved it around. “It's Methemoglobinemia. And like what Timothy said, I'm not infected in any matter or whatsoever!”

“So this pink boy's name is Timothy?… And what about you? you have a name?” He looked over at Anti Cosmo and gave him a smile.

“It’s Anti Cosmo.”

“So, Timothy and Anti Cosmo? Quite the unique names y'all have. You got any more members of your group? Or are you just out here on your own?”

“The others is back in the barn,” Anti Cosmo explained. He gritted his teeth in anger.

“Well, you two seem like capable kids, that’s for sure. My wife and I would be lucky to have you at our farm. So, why dontcha head back with me and-”

“Wait!” Timmy raised his gun again, “We’re not finished here. We still have to ask you some questions.”

The man nodded, “Of course. Well, ask away.”

“Why are you so interested in recruiting strangers to your farm? What if we’re dangerous?” Timmy asked. “What if the others you recruited are dangerous?”

“While it’s true that lotsa people in this day and age would take advantage of the situation, I don’t think humans are bad intentionally. Given the right circumstances, all can go well. If they can hold their own, and they seem trustworthy, I take em’ in.”

Anti Cosmo asked the next question. “Is your farm free of the zombies? There’s no way for them to get in?”

“Our farm is surrounded by an electric fence. We have a generator that we’ve been usin’ to keep it goin’ for a while now. So long as that fence is on, y'all are safe inside.”

Anti Cosmo glanced over at Timmy, and to his dismay, it looked like the human was sold on this farm of his. Anti Cosmo on the other hand? He didn’t trust this man at all. Something about him seemed incredibly off.

“Any other questions?” The man asked.

“Yeah,” Timmy said, “How many other people are there with you?”

“We have about four families stayin’ with us, a couple of loners, and plenty of kids like you. And a girl from the city ended up makin’ his way to our farm just yesterday.” he hummed in thought for a moment before continuing. “There’s plenty of people, so, your safety is guaranteed.”

Timmy looked at the man then back at Anti Cosmo who glared at him. Anti Cosmo knew what he was going to choose, and he didn’t like it.

“Just a minute. I wanna talk it over with my friend.” Timmy insisted. “I want to know his stand on this.”

“Very well. Take all the time you need. I’ll be back for ya by midday if you decide.” he tipped his hat to the two and took off in the other direction, whistling as he walked.

Once the man was out of view, Anti Cosmo turned to run back to the barn, not making any effort to wait for Timmy. When Timmy turned back, he already saw Anti Cosmo entering the barn.

“Anti Cosmo??” he called out, “What’re you doing?” He chased after him, following him into the barn. To avoid any zombies from making their way inside, he barricaded the door once again. He could hear Anti Cosmo’s frantic voice attempting to wake Anti Wanda and Foop up.

“Anti Wanda! Foop! Get up!” Anti Cosmo pleaded, “GET UP!”

Timmy climbed up the ladder and found Anti Cosmo collecting their things hurriedly, not noticing the human as he ascended. When he was at the top, he gave him a confused look.

“What’re you doing?”  


“We’re getting out of here! I don’t trust that guy!” he scooped up all of Timmy’s belongings into his backpack, stashing everything into it. "Grab your backpack, we're leaving!"

“... I don’t exactly trust him either, but, his farm sounds incredibly safe. And, they have a lot of people there too. Why don’t we just go and scope it out? If it doesn’t live up to what he said, we’ll get the Hell out of dodge.”

“Timothy, are you INSANE!?” Anti Cosmo cried, marching over to Timmy. “You’re supposed to be the smart one!!! What part of any of this screams 'SAFE'??” He screamed causing everyone else in the room awake.

“We could at least give it a try! I don’t know about you, but sooner or later we’re going to run out of supplies! Not to mention we may not find any shelter soon, and winter will be here before we know it!” Timmy explained. “Let’s just give it a try! They may not be as bad as you think!”

Anti Cosmo growled at Timmy, narrowing his eyes into a glare. He clenched his fists and shook his head, “I can’t do this. They can’t be trusted.”

“Well, I think it’d be a good idea!” Cosmo retorted randomly not even knowing anything that's happening. Wanda pulled Cosmo's shirt while glaring at him, she shook her head motioning Cosmo to keep quiet

“Then you can have your good idea!” Anti Cosmo scooped up Foop in his arms and took Anti Wanda's hand and turned to Timmy. “Our truce is over, Timothy. I wants no part in this anymore”

Timmy’s eyes widened as he looked at Anti Cosmo in pure confusion. “What are you saying?? You’re leaving??”

“You want to do things your way, fine by me. I won’t be killed so easily, Timothy.” he turned away, heading towards the ladder. 

“But, it’s safer in numbers!” Timmy exclaimed, grabbing hold of Anti Cosmo’s arm. “Come on, Anti Cosmo! Don’t be like this! We can’t afford to be alone right now!”

He went quiet for a moment, thinking over what Timmy had said. After thinking it over, he pulled his hand away from Timmy, before turning to him. His eyes were angry.

“I made up his mind.” he assured him. “I'm leaving. You can come with me, or you can go to the farm. Your choice, Timothy.”

Timmy was ready to argue back, but in the end, he could see that Anti Cosmo was set on his ways. He sighed, nodding. “Okay...if that’s what you think will be best. I can’t stop you.”

Anti Cosmo nodded in agreement. “Thank you.” he reached into his bag and turned to Timmy. In his hand he held a piece of paper. There's numbers written. He handed it over to Timmy. “Here's my Anti-Fairyberry phone number(A/N: Parody of Blackberry phone). If you end up in trouble, I will come.”

Timmy looked up at the Anti Fairy, a face of regret swarming over him. “Anti Cosmo…”

“Our truce may be over for now, Timothy but…” he shook his head, “Just don’t get yourself killed. If you ever need to get a hold of me, call me” He change his view to Timmy's Godparents who were standing beside Timmy. "Make sure you take good care of Timothy!" He mumble and Cosmo, Wanda and Poof nodded.

Anti Cosmo was surprised when he felt Cosmo charge into him, wrapping his arms around the Anti Fairy’s shoulders. Once again he was met with a hug, but instead of resisting, he sat there, eyes falling half lidded. He brought his hand to Cosmo’s back, patting it.

“Yes, yes, Cosmo old chap” he mumbled, “Don’t get emotional. I'm certain we will meet again.”

Cosmo finally parted and nodded. “Yeah, I think so too Anti Me…”

Anti Cosmo finally stepped back, heading down the ladder before glancing back up at Timmy who bore a sorrowful expression. Hr almost felt sorry for leaving Timmy like this, but, he didn’t want to deal with strangers. Without another moment to spare he shook those feelings aside.

“Goodbye, Timothy” Anti Cosmo said, his serious expression not faltering.  


“Bye…” Timmy said with a strain in his voice.

He watched until the Anti Family left the barn door, closing it behind him and filling the barn with darkness once again. Timmy stood there for a few seconds before finally sitting. His legs dangled off the side of the loft and he buried his face in his hands, grunting in frustration. Wanda put her hand beside her godson comforting him.

He flopped back onto the loft floor and sighed, staring up at the cobweb filled ceiling. When he heard birds chirping outside, it prompted him to glance out the window and up into the sky. The sun was finally beginning to rise.

“Well, might as well we get ready for Wesley when he comes back…” he told his godfamily about the person they just met earlier and start packing his things

He knew Anti Cosmo was in the wrong for his decision. Safety came before anything first. And yet, he felt weirdly sad having to say goodbye to his enemy. He only hoped they'd be able to survive on their own.


	20. My Way

-Somewhere-

Anti Wanda yawned loudly as he trudged behind Anti Cosmo and Foop, following closely behind them through the deserted fields. Anti Cosmo took extra care to avoid any cows as they walked, so Anti Wanda wouldn’t attract any attention to themselves. Anti Wanda playfully trotted along the leaves, crinkling them under his feet as they walked. Although annoyed, Anti Cosmo didn't make an effort to yell at her. He had more important things to worry about. Like his wound, or where they would stay for the night, or whether or not he made the right choice. He shook those thoughts out of his head as they began closing in on the woods surrounding the farm. Foop and Anti Wanda ran to Anti Cosmo’s side, standing beside him, Anti Wanda looking up at him in confusion.

“So, where’s da buck tooth boy n' our counterparts?” She asked with a smile. “Did they go somewhere?”

Her husband was quiet for a moment and then sighed. “He decided it was best for us to go our separate ways.”

She gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. “Is that a good idea!?" She jumped in front of Anti Cosmo, erratically waving his arms in a frenzy. “Why did he leave?? Is he mad at us??”

“No! Well, maybe?” he shoved her out of his way, continuing along. She caught up with him again, pestering her husband for answers. Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes and groaned angrily. “He wanted to go to a dairy farm...” Anti Cosmo waved his hand around, “I didn’t trust the human that ran it, so we left.”

“Shouldn’t he have come with us, though?” Anti Wanda asked, stopping in her tracks. She cocked her head as she watched Anti Cosmo stop in front of him. Anti Wanda gave a big smile and turned around. “I’ll go get him...”

“No! Anti Wanda, stop!” He commanded. “The human boy made his choice, and so did I! We’re doing what’s best. Once Timothy, realizes his choice was wrong, he’ll come crawling back to us!” Anti Cosmo felt a twinge of guilt and fear deep inside. He had a feeling something was really wrong with that farm. 

“Cozzie, wait!” She chased after him, hoping to get him to change his mind. But, it didn’t matter Anti Cosmo was set on his ways. He knew nothing would get him to change his mind.

The three walked further through the field, getting closer towards the woods. As they walked into the brush, Foop gave one last glance back into the distance, seeing the barn that the three had spent the night in. His eyes fell half lidded feeling bad that they had to leave Timmy and their counterparts behind, but he needed to listen to his father. Without another word, he followed Anti Cosmo’s lead.


	21. Meeting New People

-Farmhouse-

Timmy sat in the loft, searching through everything he had in his backpack. From what he had packed before back at his house to the things he found at the school. He still had the first aid kit, plenty of food and water bottles, and several weapons he had the choice to use. He was well stocked up, and if anything, he could offer a peace offering to Wesley and his group. He passed Cosmo, Wanda and Poof each a hoodie for them to wear over and cover their wings, to avoid any uninevitable questions

The more he thought about his decision, the more he began to think it was an idiotic move on his part. Although, if things seemed sketchy when Timmy got to the farm, he convinced himself that he’d bail and find the Anti Family as soon as possible. But, right now, safety in numbers seemed like the better option. Wesley said they had food and people, he only hoped that there’d be proof when he came back.

Timmy looked to the window, seeing the sun high in the sky. It was almost noon, which meant Wesley would be there anytime now. He threw his bag over his shoulders and took his baseball bat that he found earlier in his hand. Somehow, over the course of a few hours, he had convinced himself that he was incredibly brave and strong, both physically and mentally. He couldn’t be a pushover during this. He had to prove to Wesley and his people that he and his Godfamily could be an asset. Then, once things seemed all clear and safe, he’d use the number he got to call Anti Cosmo. Without any other thoughts, they climbed down from the loft and out into the world.

Timmy opened the barn doors, flinching when the bright, warm sun hit him. There were no dead in sight, and for once, everything felt peaceful for a moment. Spending the night in a barn that smelled like manure and animals really makes you take for granted what fresh air felt like. Timmy took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. So loud in fact, that he hadn’t noticed the group of people approaching him. When he snapped back into reality, he looked over and eyes widened when he saw a group of four people approaching him. In front of the pack was Wesley seeming just as jolly as ever.

Behind him were two men and a woman. The woman stood beside one of the men. The woman had blond, bobbed hair and wore a sweater. The man beside her had shaggy brown hair with a matching beard. He held a rifle in his hands and had on a rather cozy looking sweater with jeans. Those two looked nice. But, the one that was throwing off Timmy the most was the man to Wesley’s left. He was a lanky man with black hair, whose eyes darted nervously across the landscape, back to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, and back out into the landscape. On his person, he held a machete. If anything, he definitely had a smart weapon choice.

“Well, hey there Timothy” Wesley said, giving a big jovial smile and a wave. “Have ya’ decided what you’re going to do? Where’s your little British blue friend? I was just tellin’ everyone back at the ranch how he was the strangest little thing I ever saw.” he looked at Cosmo, Wanda and Poof "And who's these little fellow?"

“Please, you can called me Timmy and these are my other friends Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. And as for Anti Cosmo he’s uhh…not here anymore,” Timmy scratched the back of his head. “He went off on his own.”

“Hmm,” Wesley hummed, a rather displeased look crossing his face. “That’s a darn shame. Well, either way, you’re more than welcome to come on back to the farm with us. You can help yourself to a hot shower and get acquainted with everyone there.”

Cosmo’s eyes widened and a small smile curved into his lips. “A hot shower?” he parroted back quietly. All at once his urge to go with them skyrocketed. Hot water! This place sounded too good to be true!

Wesley let loose a laugh and nodded in delight. “We got a nice big hot water tank and a propane tank on our farm. Need gas to run it, so, we’ve been having people run into the city to siphon the cars there. Shit ain’t cheap.”

Timmy nodded, “You don’t have to tell us twice.” He looked between the group, then back to the barn, wondering what he should do.

The black-haired looked to Wesley with a worried glance. “We should get back. Being out in the open is dangerous.”

Wesley nodded, “Good eyes. Timo- I mean Timmy right, what’ll it be? We’re burning daylight.”

Timmy looked back to his new acquaintances and paused for a moment, wondering what he should do. He wasn’t lying about having people on his ranch he could see that by everyone that stood in front of him. Noticing the growing worry in the man next to Wesley, Timmy reluctantly nodded.

“I’ll come.” he insisted. “But, I think I’ll only be staying for the night-- or just for the day. We’ll see.”

Wesley nodded. “Fair enough, my boy. Maybe if my scouts find your blue friend out there, they can convince him to come back with them.”

Wanda rolled her eyes, “Yeah, good luck with that he’s set on his way.”

Timmy and his Godfamily joined the group, clutching his bat/revolver in case of an emergency whether said emergency was dealing with the dead or not. Everyone around them held a weapon, and they seemed like they knew how to use said weapons. It was good to know that they seemed well versed in the world already. They knew what they were doing. These people had a fighting chance.

“I think it’s time we introduced you proper to these fine people, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof” Wesley brought a hand to the black-haired beside him. The boy jolted at the sudden movement. “This is Dean. He may seem nervous, but he’s a damn good shot.”

Dean glanced down at Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, narrowing his eyes. Cosmo simply friendly waved back, but Dean paid no mind and turned away from them. That was weird, Poof thought, but just like everything else, he shrugged it off like nothing.

“And these two lovebirds are Alex and Mary. They stumbled upon our farm a couple days ago.” Wesley said, introducing the woman and the other man.

The woman seemed much kinder than Dean and gave the four a smile. The man also glanced back nodding to them.

“Hey there Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof right?” the woman said in a gentle tone, “It’s nice to meet you. This is my husband.”

The man called Alex nodded beside her. “Didn’t think there were any kids left around anymore. Surprised to see you made it all on your own you and your friends. You’ve got guts, kids.”

Timmy caught wind of a scoff coming from Dean. He was quick to turn and raise a brow at him, wondering if he had done something to make him mad. Somehow, only a single person was managing to throw him off. Or, perhaps he was in the same position Timmy was in. Did Dean just not trust Wesley yet or was there something more to it. Either way, he was sure he’d find out soon.

After about a half an hour of walking and chatting with the friendlier characters in Wesley’s group, Timmy noticed a big open plain coming into view. Numerous cows lined the fences. This must be Wesley’s ranch, and they seemed to be closing in fast. Within a few moments, a large farmhouse as well as two decent sized barns came into view. Timmy's and Poof’s eyes widened as he took in the view of the landscape, staring in absolute wonder.

Wesley glanced down at Timmy and Poof, giving him a smile. “Ya like it?”

“It’s amazing!” Poof exclaimed, throwing his arms out. “This place is huge! There’s fences and cattle everywhere!”

“Indeed it is, my boy,” Wesley chuckled, “That’s why we continuously need to find gas to sustain these generators to keep the fences powered. Keeps the dead out. Y'all be safe here.”

A smile grew on Timmy’s face the closer they got to the farmhouse. The sheer size of the ranch was incredible. The amount of cows they had was also amazing. They had enough meat to last them an eternity, so long as nothing happened to the cattle.

“But, it’s so big … how do you keep it under control?” Wanda glanced up at Wesley, only for Mary to answer for him.

“Wesley and his family send us out on scouting parties around the property. We clear the fences of the dead and make sure everything is safe.” she assured. “We also go out and do some hunting. Lots of deer around here.”

Alex nodded in agreement, “There are a lot of cows, but Wesley insists on hunting the game around here. Which is understandable. You don’t want to kill off the cattle unless you absolutely need to.”

“Smart man,” Wesley gave Alex a pat on the back, “I’ve taught you well.”

The ragtag group of survivors approached the gate leading into the property. Wesley opened it and welcomed everyone into the safety of their fenced in land. Timmy was still taking in sights when Wesley approached the four. He looked up at the bukly man with widened eyes. “Why don’tcha y'all follow Mary and Alex? They can hook you up with a place to rest your head and they can show you the showers, so long as nobody’s using em’”

Timmy nodded and gave Ralph a smile. “Thank you. You’ve been a really big help to me! I just wish my other friends could’ve seen this. He was so convinced it wouldn’t be safe...”

Wesley brought a hand to Timmy’s head, ruffling his hat and hair. “Aww, no need to thank me, kiddo. And don’t worry about your other friends, we’ll send a scouting part out in the morning to find him.”

Timmy knew there was no way Anti Cosmo would come with them, but perhaps it was worth a shot. Timmy could even offer to go himself with the group and search for the Anti Family. There’s no chance of them getting far on foot in just one night. With his wound, there’s no doubt he’ll be tired. He just hoped he’d pull through.

“Now, run along! My boy should be in the warehouse helping the other survivors.”

“Yeah,” Timmy turned away from Wesley and with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof they headed off to follow Mary and Alex, “Thanks again, Wesley!”


	22. Old and New Friends

-Wesley's Farm-

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof followed the other three down a path which ran in between the two cattle barns. From afar, they didn’t look so big, but up in person, they were huge. Timmy assumed it was to account for every cow they had. Seeing everything up close was so astonishing.

“It’s nice here, isn’t it kids?” Alex asked, glancing back at the group that just arrive.

“Nice? It’s better than I expected!” Poof exclaimed happily. “I was worried it would be a facade, but it really seems nice!”

“To be fair, we thought the same thing,” Alex explained, sighing. “When Mary and I first stumbled upon Wesley and his family, we thought something was up as well. They were being far too friendly towards strangers. But, they’ve been showing us plenty of hospitality, and we couldn’t thank them enough.”

“Yeah, good for you two!’ Cosmo exclaimed, “I’m sure everything will go-”

He was cut off by Dean who scoffed at the three of them. Timmy glared at the black haired, honestly beginning to wonder what his problem was. It seemed that Mary and Alex were beginning to have enough with his attitude as well. Alex turned his head to Dean and rose a brow at the man.

“What is it with you? You always seem to be so negative!?” he asked sternly.

Dean only glared back for a moment. It took a moment for him to begin speaking. “You’re all fucking stupid if you think this place will last. Eventually, it’ll all come crumbling down.”

Alex stopped in his tracks and fully turned to the black haired staring him down. “You take that back. And you better apologize to my wife-”

Timmy bit his lip, wondering what he could even do in this situation. In the end, he motion his fairies and decided to sneak off and head further down the path that they were headed. Rather than get caught up in their squabbles, he’d figure the place out for thierself. After a bit of walking, they found the building that they believed to be the warehouse. This had to be what Wesley was talking about!

The warehouse was a big brown building with a red roof. On the sides and towards the front doors were big windows, allowing them to peek inside the building. Timmy was surprised when he saw quite a large amount of families and people hunkering down inside. It turned out that Anti Cosmo was completely wrong about this place!

Wanda’s ears twitched when she heard voices coming from behind her. Alex and Mary angrily approached the group, leaving Dean following behind them, scowl and all. He figured that perhaps they had figured out their differences, albeit they all still did look rather angry with one another.

Mary approached them and forced herself to smile. “Well, this is where we’re staying! Wesley was nice enough to let us all stay put in this warehouse of his! We don’t have beds, but it’s a safe place to sleep!”

Alex nodded, “And there’s showers in the back! Let me tell you, I thought it was all a lie, but it felt like heaven when I was actually there.”

Just then, Dean pushed past the bunch, forcing his way into the warehouse and slamming the door behind him. Timmy sneered as he shoved past and then looked back up at the adults.

“So, what happened after we left? Did Dean apologize?” Timmy asked.

“Ehh, it’s best not to worry about him, Timmy. Nevermind him let’s get you settled in!”

Alex held the door open and Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof walked in, seeing everyone in the room turn to the newcomers briefly before turning back to their own conversations. There had to be at least 15 other people in the warehouse. Honestly, Timmy was more excited to gloat in Anti Cosmo’s face about this than anything else at the moment.

“Some of these people were friends or relatives, but there’s others like Alex, Dean and I that were complete strangers. Over the days, we’ve all gotten pretty close.” Mary said, putting her hands on her hips

They looked the place over again as they walked down the center, trying to locate a free place for them to set down their things. As they glanced over the tops of people’s heads, Timmy finally found someone that was sticking out like a sore thumb. This person was a kid, a girl and had black hair with floating pigtails and dark eyes and was talking to another kid that seemed around his age. All at once, Timmy recognized the girl and his eyes widened.

“Tootie?” Timmy asked quietly. He raised his voice a little louder to get his attention. “Tootie!”

The kid turned and a big smile appeared on the girl’s head as she stood up and quite literally charged at Timmy. Timmy braced for impact and was slammed full force by Tootie, receiving a quite painfully tight hug from the girl.

“TIMMY!” Tootie cried out, not letting go of him. “You’re actually alive!?”

“I could say the same! How did you get out of the school!?” he asked, absolutely astonished. “It was swarmed with zombies!”

Tootie finally parted the hug and shook her head. “I ran for the front doors and took down the barricades as quick as I could. When you and the blue boy told us to run, I RAN!” Tootie glanced around past Timmy, searching around him. “Speaking of which, where is the blue boy and his siblings? Did… did he make it out alive…?”

Timmy nodded, “They're alive, but...he didn’t want to come with me here…” he shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets. “They're out in the woods somewhere, but I’m hoping we can find them soon.”

Tootie glance at the other three people behind Timmy. "Who are they?"

"Tootie, I want you to meet Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. They... umm… a few person I found before I made my way here" Timmy retorted. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof just smiled at Tootie and she smiled back at them.

“Oh, so you two already know each other?” Alex asked. “That’s great! Tootie, could you show them around for us? You can also introduce them to Zane. Mary and I need to talk to Wesley about tomorrow’s scouting mission.”

“That’s a great idea!” Tootie exclaimed, grabbing Timmy’s hand and tugging him along. “Come on, Timmy, I can show you around!” she said as the fairies tag from the back.

Before Timmy could even protest, he was already being dragged away by Tootie. While it was nice to see that she was safe, it wasn't so nice to see Tootie’s mannerisms and annoyance again. As much as he wanted to go with Alex and Mary and possibly join in the scouting mission tomorrow, it seemed Tootie had other plans. Then, he remembered what Alex had said before he was tugged away.

“Zane? Whose that? I’m meeting all these new people and it’s so hard to remember them all” Timmy groaned, rolling his eyes. He just wanted to shower and relax.

“Zane is Wesley’s son! He’s around our age! He didn’t go to our school though, I guess the ranch is too far away from our school district. But, he seems really cool” Tootie insisted. “Come on, he’s this way!’

Dragged against his will, Timmy followed, wondering what this ‘Zane’ kid would be like. They walked through several groups of people, all glancing at Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Tootie as they passed, until they eventually came to several blankets and a pillow sprawled out on the ground. A boy sat there, cleaning the space and making everything look neat and tidy. When the boy noticed the newcomers making their way towards him, he smiled, giving them a wave.

“Hey, Zane! This is my boyfriend, Timmy! You know, the one I told you about from the school!”

Timmy shot a look at Tootie. Boyfriend? More like just friends or allies. When Zane looked Timmy’s way he gave the boy a wave. He was definitely Wesley’s son looked like him in every way. Almost looked like a smaller mirrored copy of him. The boy stood up and gave them a small smile, seeming a little nervous.

“Hi there…” he shuffled on his feet, “Tootie did tell me about you. There’s been so many people coming to mine and pop’s farm that I can’t really remember them all”

Cosmo nodded, “I completely agree! It’s kind of overwhelming!”

The six stood there in silence for a moment, staring at the ground, and glancing around, trying to figure out where to bring the conversation.

“So, uhh, your dad really has a nice setup here. Do you know why he’s taking in so many people?” Wanda asked, her expression growing serious. Tootie nodded in agreement. Wanda only guessed she was just as concerned about it too. “After all, having so many mouths to feed must be tough for your family.”

Zane shook his head. “Nah, pop’s got everything under control. He told me that in exchange for a hot meal and a place to sleep, we need people’s services whatever they are. I don’t really get it, but I’m just glad there’s other kids around to hang out with!”

Tootie nodded and gleefully took Zane’s hands in her, “I agree! After I left the school, I was worried I’d never see another kid again! Especially, you Timmy! This is so exciting!”

“Hey, uhh, not to interrupt or anything, but” Timmy rubbed the back of his head, shyly, “Alex and Mary said that there were showers…? I was kinda wondering…”

“Oh. Yeah, of course!” Zane urged Timmy and his fairies to follow him while Tootie stayed behind. “I’ll show you the showers while Tootie can get a place to sleep ready for you.”

“Sounds good! Timmy, you can sleep right next to me” Timmy cringed at what he heard. Wonderful.

Zane led them into a room further into the back of the warehouse. Inside were three moderately sized shower stalls with sinks and toilet stalls accompanying them. As amazed as they was, he was beginning to wonder why a farmhand would have a large warehouse with bathrooms.

“Hey, Zane? Mind if I ask why your father has such a large warehouse with all these things attached? What’s a farmer need it for anyways?” Timmy question

“My pop usually had busloads of college kids coming to our ranch to learn and study what he knew. They would usually be here for weeks at a time, so he had this made for them to accompany their needs. A place to rest and such. You’re not the first person to ask that either that lanky, black haired kid asked too.”

So, Timmy was right after all. Dean did have the same suspicions that he did. Perhaps it’d be worth it to get to know him more during all this. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Zane left his side. He watched as the boy headed back towards the main hub of the warehouse.

“We don’t have towels, so you’ll just have to drip-dry once you’re done” Zane gave him another smile. “It was nice to meet you, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof!” As he closed the door he waved goodbye to them, leaving them standing in the bathing room alone.

Timmy set his backpack towards one of the drier walls in the room, hoping that it wouldn’t get wet. Timmy and Cosmo used different shower stalls and Wanda and Poof shared the other shower stalls. They draped their clothing over the stall door, knowing they’d be dry there. Once ready, Timmy looked at the basic knobs on the wall, attempting to figure out which was the hot and which was the cold. After fiddling with them for a moment, the water sprayed from the showerhead, hitting the top of Timmy’s head and running down his body.

Timmy tilted his head backwards so that his face was facing the pouring water and sighed as the warm water drenched him. A smile crept across his face as he began laughing at how great it was. Finally, he didn’t have to feel gross anymore. Granted, his clothes were still sweat drenched and hadn’t been washed, but perhaps he could find a way around that. When they were finished, they proceeded to redress in their old clothes before making their way back out to the sleeping area.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day getting to know everyone else. They all seemed like such nice folk, and was beginning to really enjoy their stay there. He had even talked with Alex and Mary about letting him join the scouting part tomorrow, to which Wesley said he’d decide on overnight. Before the sun set, Wesley and his son came through the warehouse with three big pots of homemade stew for everyone! Timmy and his Godfamily hadn’t tasted anything so good in forever. Once everyone was done eating, Wesley and Zane took back to their farmhouse for the night and let everyone get some shut-eye.


	23. Hello from the Other Side

-Wesley's Farmhouse-

Things were beginning to look up. Although, Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop was still out there somewhere, and Timmy needed to make sure they were alright. Once everyone was asleep, he’d use his phone to try and call Anti Cosmo.

It wasn’t even very late when everyone had fallen asleep, and Timmy couldn't be any more thankful. After Tootie had fallen asleep, he slipped out of the warehouse quietly and carefully as to not alert or wake anybody up. Once he was sure he was alone and that no one else could hear him, he pulled out his and looked it over the paper written with number and dialed the number with his phone

“Anti Cosmo? Anti Cosmo are you there?” he let go of the button and there was only silence. He was growing frustrated but he had to let Anti Cosmo know he was alright.

“Anti Cosmo, I’m at the ranch and Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and I'm fine. Everything’s going well. I gotta admit, I thought everything would be bad too, but everyone’s so much nicer than we thought…” he went quiet, taking his finger off the button. Still no response. Was he even doing it right? “How's your wound doing? Do you think you’re still infected? I’m really… ugh, I’m really worried about you…”

“I met some really friendly people named Alex and Mary. They’re both really good at wielding their weapons. There’s also a guy named Dean who…kinda makes me uneasy, but he’s a good shot so I’ll give him that…” he sighed. “You were wrong. This place is great. They have food, tons of people, and it’s protected. You really need to hurry and come here with Anti Wanda and Foop. We can figure everything out once you’re here.”

He removed his finger again, and this time waited for a long time for any kind of response. All that remained was static. Timmy sighed and looked up at the sky, wondering if he was even still alive anymore. No matter, he’d join Mary and Alex tomorrow and go on a search party for him.

“You’d be helping yourself if you come here, Anti Cosmo” he said once more into the device, “Please, consider it. Hopefully you’ll find me tomorrow…” he went quiet before speaking in a quieter tone. “Goodnight…”

He waited once again for any kind of response. Only static. It was useless to wait any further, and with worries in his head, Timmy headed back inside the warehouse to get some much deserved sleep.


	24. In Your Face

-Somewhere-

Anti Cosmo found himself sitting on the branch of a tree, trying to get comfortable. Anti Wanda had already made herself quite comfy, as she had already fallen asleep. Foop had heard plenty of infected beneath him throughout the night, and Anti Cosmo wasn’t about to sleep on the ground. It was either up there, or nothing. They were too far away from the barn to head back not that he wanted to with that Wesley guy lurking around.

Anti Cosmo was just about to doze off when he heard a static noise coming from his Anti-Fairyberry. Feeling the vibrations from within the bag made him jolt awake as he fetched the phone hidden within it. He stared at it as it made more static noises. It was enough to wake up Anti Wanda as well.

“Wha…” she yawned, “What’s goin’ on Cozzie?”

Anti Cosmo didn’t reply and only stared intently at the phone. Was it Timmy though? Is his phone malfunctioning? Through the static, he was finally able to make something out.

“AnTiIiI-CoSmOoO!” the device spoke above the static. Anti Cosmo shot awake at the realization. His eyes widening and a big smile crossing his face.

“TIMOTHY!! IT’S TIMOTHY-” Anti Cosmo had lost his balance and fell from the tree branch with a scream, landing in the brush below. Foop glanced down, wondering if his father was okay. He was relieved when he saw his blue head pop out of the bushes below.

“That’s not buck tooth boy!” Anti Wanda replied. “It’s a TV remote!”. She and Foop jumped down to be at the same level as Anti Cosmo, listening to what her husband was saying.

“Quiet!!” Anti Cosmo commanded. “I need to listen!”

It was no doubt that it was Timmy on the other side, but he could barely hear him through the static. He fiddled with numerous buttons and keyboard, hoping to figure something out. Anti Cosmo needed to make it clearer. When he got it as clear as he could, he listened intently.

“Ranch... bad…” the device echoed, “People… wielding weapons…zombies…hurry…come here…”

Anti Cosmo’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when the words were made clearer. His eyes widened and his hands began shaking as he held the phone closer to hear even more. Anti Wanda and Foop watched intently as the sounds vibrated from the device.

“Help…please…tomorrow…” the static ended, and so did the words leaving Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop absolutely distraught. The device fell from Anti Cosmo’s hands as he stared at the ground in shock.

“I…I…” Anti Cosmo looked as if he were about to cry. Anti Wanda looked up at him with a concerned look, taking his hand into her's.

“Cozzie…? Is da buck tooth boy n' fairy us okay…?”

“I…” finally, Anti Cosmo’s entire demeanor changed as he stuck a victory pose, launching his wife away. He begin laughing maniacally. “I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT WAS ALL A FACADE!! TIMOTHY WAS WROOOONG!!!" He then began to dance "IN HIS FACE, IN HIS FACE…"

Anti Wanda joined in the evil-ish laughing and dance with her husband. While on the other hand, Foop rolled his eyes he can't believe how ridiculous his parents are, as Anti Cosmo finally earned gloating rights against Timmy. Finally, he was right and Timmy was wrong. However, his evil ambitions were cut short when he realized Timmy’s words in full context. There was no time to gloat right now.

“Timothy is in trouble, Anti Wanda! Foop!” A serious demeanor coming back to Anti Cosmo. “We need to go after him and our counterparts!”

“But, isn’t that Wesley guy bad?” Foop cross his arm

“Yes, yes he is! But, I can’t let Timothy die at the hands of Wesley! He is my nemesis! Timothy dies at the hands of me and ONLY ME! Besides if our counterparts die so do we!” Anti Cosmo’s ear twitched as he heard distant growls and groans approaching them. With a new mission, Anti Cosmo grabbed Foop and drag Anti Wanda, and ran off into the woods, beginning to retrace their steps. Once Timmy was safe, then he could continue his gloating.

But for now, He needed to be sure Timmy was safe and sound.


	25. Blending In

-Wesley's Farmhouse-

Timmy was awoken by the sound of talking and people going about their business. When he finally blinked awake, sitting beside him was Tootie, who gently rocked him awake. The light poured in through the windows on the warehouse walls, lighting up the large, one roomed building. Once Timmy was fully conscious, Tootie gave him a big smile. While that Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are already up

“Hi, Timmy! G’morning!” she said happily as she sat back. Timmy sat up, grabbing his hat that sat nearby, adjusting them above his head. “You got up just in time! Wesley and his family made everyone oatmeal!”

Timmy glanced over at Tootie and yawned loudly. “Oatmeal? Why would they waste something as valuable as oatmeal on us?"

Tootie simply shrugged her smile never fading. “I dunno. But, oatmeal sounds really good right about now!”

At that exact moment, the warehouse doors swung open, revealing Wesley and Zane holding a large pot and several bowls. Wesley bore a big, toothy grin and Zane simply smiled back humbly. Timmy watched as everyone’s faces in the warehouse lightened up at the sight of food and friendly company. He was truly beginning to think Wesley and his family were just nice people looking for other people to rely on. It didn’t sound all that farfetched.

“Good mornin’ everyone!! Hope you all got empty bellies!” he raised up the scalding pot of oatmeal, only to be met with cheers and applause. Timmy would be lying if he didn’t say he and his Godfamily wasn’t clapping as well in that instant. As soon as they smelled breakfast, their stomach was already growling.

Zane and Wesley split up the work, each approaching different groups of people to give them a well deserved meal. Eventually, Zane found his way to his friends, giving them each a big smile as he handed them bowls.

“Hey, fellas,” he dug the ladle into oatmeal and served it promptly to his friends. “Didja get enough sleep? You don’t have to worry about those monsters getting in. The fence is secure!”

“You mean the zombies? I dunno…I’m not convinced just yet…” Timmy looked to the side and saw Cosmo already digging in. His eyes delighted with happiness and bliss. “How do you know things won’t take a turn for the worst?”

Once they had their bowls, Zane sat down and looked at Timmy, looking to his eyes. “Thats why we send out paties to search for gas. Don’t worry; my father has everything under control.” He paused for a moment before finding the right words to continue the conversation. “You’re going out on a scouting party with Alex and Mary today, right? To find your friend? You’ll need your strength. Please! Eat up!”

Timmy glanced down at the warm bowl sitting in his lap. While he wasn’t ever very fond of oatmeal, he couldn’t deny that the wonderful smelling steam was making his mouth water. Without arguing back to Zane, he finally took a bite, hoping to see why Tootie was so happy as he was eating. All at once he was able to figure out why. A hint of sugar and milk, probably from the cows, was something he picked up on as he bit into it. With those ingredients thrown into the mix making it a creamy, mouthwatering meal. Timmy took a moment to enjoy the bite before smiling back at Zane.

“This is awesome, Zane! You and your dad made this from scratch?” he took another spoonful, and with a full mouth babbled back at him. “I’m impressed!”

“Oh it’s nothing!” he insisted, “It’s my mother’s old family recipe! You just take regular oatmeal and add plenty of things to make it sweet and delicious!”

Zane stood up, picking up the pot full of oatmeal and bowls with him. Timmy looked up at him curiously as Cosmo just continued on with his meal, not even batting an eye.

“Well, I should probably deliver this stuff to the rest of the people. Good luck finding your friend today, Timmy and Cosmo! He’s more than welcome here!”

“Thanks Zane!” Timmy gave him a big smile, “I really appreciate it!”

With that, he took off to go help the others, leaving Timmy and Tootie to themselves. He took another big spoonful, finishing it before turning to Tootie.

“I still can’t get over how nice he and his family are…I wasn’t expecting it.” Timmy explained to Cosmo. Cosmo simply nodded with a muffled ‘mhmm’ as he continued to eat. “I was expecting cannibals, honestly, or something worse. We gotta be sure not to mess this up. I gotta be sure Anti Cosmo doesn’t mess this up …”

Cosmo wiped his mouth with his sleeve and gave a rather loud and obnoxious sigh as he finished his bowl. “I’m sure he won’t, Timmy. Once Anti Me sees what it’s like, I’m sure he’ll love it!”

Timmy couldn’t help but chuckle at such an outrageous answer. Anti Cosmo didn’t love anything let alone something or someone he didn’t trust. It was going to take a lot of persuasion to get the Anti Fairy to come even a step close to this place.

With that being said, Tootie stood up and stretched all while giving an obnoxious groan. “Well, I think I’m gonna hit the showers before anybody beats me to em! Good luck finding the others, Timmy” she said but before she leave she gave Timmy a kiss on his cheeks

“Uh, yeah, you go do that,” Timmy replied starting to feel his face turning red, “I’d better get ready to head out with Mary and Alex anyways.”

“Alright, then! I’ll see ya later, Timmy!” she cheered happily before running off to the back of the building. Timmy smirked as he motion Cosmo as them ran off, turning back to their bowls. It was nice to have a familiar face around…no matter how strange and annoying she was.

Before they could even make any headway on their meals, he heard the familiar, deep voice of Alex calling out to him. “Hey, Timmy and Cosmo you finished yet?”

Timmy and Cosmo turned to see Alax, his wife, and Dean of all people approaching him. They wiped the oatmeal from their face and nodded. “We’ll be done in a second. Are we ready to head out?”

“Mary and I need to make some last minute preparations,” Alex pointed back at Dean and rolled his eyes. “This asshole insisted that he came along too. He was interested in what Wesley said about your friends, I guess.”

Dean shrugged, digging his hands into his coat pockets. “I want to see what he looks like…”

Timmy’s eyes narrowed at the redhead worriedly. “What did Wesley tell you about him? If it was anything about him looking strange, it’s nothing to worry about. He’s not…” Timmy hesitated what should he even say in this situation. No matter what he said, he would be lying.

Alex chuckled and waved nonchalantly at Timmy. “No need to worry, kiddo. He only told us he was a kid like you, and that his skin seemed a little blue. But, Mary and I believe you. Not really clear on this dickhead’s intentions, but we’ll keep an eye on him.”

Timmy nodded and turned to his slingbag. He sorted through the things he could keep at the farm and things he should take with him. Of course he’d take his bat, that much was common sense. His revolver as well, never know when it might come in handy. When he heard Dean tapping his foot on the cement, he groaned angirly. Was he purposefully trying to get on his bad side. Did Devon just hate everyone he came into contact with. Either way, Timmy and Cosmo had sorted through his things, throwing it over his shoulder, before turning back to his new travelling companions.

“Alright, looks like we’re all set to go,” Mary said happily, “Don’t worry, Timmy, Cosmo we’ll find your friends! I’m sure they couldn’t have gotten far!”

Timmy nodded, “We can only hope.” his immediate thoughts went to Anti Cosmo’s bite was it finally affecting him? Were he, Anti Wanda and Foop alright or even alive for that matter?

“That’s your weapon?” Dean asked, pointing his machete at the bat in his hand.

Timmy turned away from his machete, holding his bat firmly in his hand, “Yeah? What about it?”

Dean shrugged, “It’s a smart choice is all. No need to be so hostile, kid.”

The Dean turned away from the group, heading for the main entrance to the building. Timmy only raised a brow at him. Was he beginning to change. Beginning to act more nicely towards him. Right now it was way too early to tell though. He then felt a nudge against his shoulder from Alex

“Hey, when we get back, I can turn that bat into something nice for you. How does that sound, kiddo?” Using his hand, he gently tapped the stained bat’s tip with his gloved hand. “Wrap some barbed wire around this baby, and no one will fuck with you.”

A smile grew on Timmy’s face at the sound of that. Improving your weapons and their durability definitely would help when fighting off zombies. With barbed wire, he could really do some damage then. Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a clearly disgruntled Dean calling to them from the front of the building. Alex simply cursed back at him, and urged the rest of the tiny group to follow him.

Cosmo looked at the front of the door with a determined expression. Through the glass at the top of the door, he could see out into the green pastures and into the changing trees past that. Somewhere out there in the wilderness was where Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop was. Timmy only hoped they were still alive, or hadn’t wandered off too far. When he found him, he’d be sure to scream at him about sticking together. He followed Wesley and co. into the daylight, heading out on their expedition.


	26. Mysterious Side of Wesley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focus more on OC

-Wesley's Farmhouse-

“Dad, I finished serving breakfast!” Zane called out, as he reached the farmhouse. He closed the door behind him, welcomed by the sweet smell of candles in their home. Their home was always welcoming, and it felt even more so once the dead started walking. Zane set the near empty pot on the dining room table before calling out again.

“Dad! Are you in here?” he began to think that maybe he was out tending to the crops or checking on the cattle. Maybe fixing the fence? If that was the case, he was really quick to serving everyone their food.

He walked through the hallway, hearing the old wood creak beneath his feet. It was something he had gotten used to over the years, but now that zombies were creeping around, every sound the floorboards made unsettled him. Numerous times he called out his father’s name, but, he never heard him call back. He had checked the entire house, and his father was nowhere to be seen. That was strange, but perhaps he really was out in the fields.

Suddenly, an idea came to the child’s mind. The storm cellar! As far as Zane knew, there were plenty of tools and things down there his father usually busied himself with. He ran back outside, closing the door before heading around back and spotting the red metal doors to the underground. However, this time, something was different. There was a giant padlock on the doors. He crouched down next to it as he began to fiddle with the lock. It looked like he needed a key, but, why was it locked?

“Zane, why don’t you come help me in the fields?”

Zane quickly turned towards the voice, noticing his father smiling at him a couple feet away. Zane blinked for a moment, and then turned his attention back to the locked cellar door.

“How come the storm cellar’s all locked up?” he asked, continuing to mess with it.

“We’re welcoming strangers onto our farm, Zane.” he walked towards his son and knelt down next to him, “I do trust these folks, but some things ya’ just can’t trust em with. Our spare food, supplies, and all our extra farmin’ equipment is down there. You know that. We gotta keep it locked up and keep any curious eyes outta there. Ya’ understand?”

“Uhh, yeah, I suppose.” Zane finally stood up and followed alongside his father, “But, I didn’t know we kept our extra food down there. Wouldn’t it make more sense to keep it in the house?”

“Zane, my boy, the house can be easily broken into. If someone came into our house, they could steal everything we have. That padlock secures the cellar.” he gave his son a scoot on the back, shoving him towards the fields, “Now, why don’tcha head out and see how the cattle are doin’? I’ll need you to get a headstart on milkin’. I’ll be by shortly to help you.”

Without any hesitations, Zane obeyed his father and took off towards the barn where the milking equipment was held. Once Zane was out of earshot and eyesight, Wesley turned back towards the storm cellar, pulling a key from his back pocket. With no one around, he unlocked the padlock and swung open the cellar doors, before quickly closing them behind him.

Upon emerging the dank, dark cellar, he pulled out a flashlight and entered the underground. It was musty and cold, and the basement smelled of sawdust and … something more. The smell of death circulated in the air, the kind that the undead gave off. He walked in the darkness for some time until he found a large caged fence before him. The groans of the dead came from the other side. This cage was something he had used for storing expensive equipment, and expensive materials. He raised up his flashlight, a slight smile overcoming his face.

“Hello, mah darlin’…” Wesley spoke in a murmur, although it still managed to echo out through the cellar, “I hope you’re doin’ well.”

The flashlight shone on the face of a woman. She bore brown hair, tied back into a braid, followed by a pink flannel. A visible bite mark was on her shoulder, blood trailing down her arm and seeping into her shirt. All at once, the light intrigued the attention of the other undead, bringing them towards the caged wall. They tried grabbing at Wesley, but he was out of their reach.

“My friends, can’tcha you see I’m tryin’ to have a conversation with mah wife?” he shook his head and gave a gentle chuckle, “I can’t tell Zane about any of you yet, and you most of all, mah love. He thinks you’re still missin’, and until I can show him this, that’s what I’ll play it off as.”

His wife groaned and snapped her teeth at him, attempting to grab at Wesley through the barred fence. Her slender arm, barely missing his face. He chuckled again and nodded. “Now, I know you’re mad, honey, but he wouldn't understand. I just need to keep this up a little while longer.”

He turned away from the people he had known and walked over to a nearby workbench, securing what he needed. The groans from the undead instructed him to talk to them further.

A frown overcame his face, “There’s a new group of kids from the town, an’ they some how odd, few of them has a skin complications. They killed Richardson in cold blood. I know he was one a’ you, but I coulda saved him. When that antidote comes along, all will be well.”

He turned back to the fence and smiled at his neighbors, family, and friends, “But, until then, I’ll take care a’ ya. Someday, I’ll get Zane and the others to see the truth. Especially that group of odd kids. No killin’ is necessary.”

As he worked, the groans and growls from the zombies became like music to his ears. Somewhere in the growls, he could almost hear his wife’s voice…and it was almost enough to bring him to tears.


	27. On My Way

-Forest near Wesley's Farmhouse-

Leaves fell to the forest path as Timmy’s small group trampled over them. Even in late fall, the leaves were still colorful and falling all at once. Because he lived in the city, Timmy never really got the chance to see a lot of color or changing leaves. Sure, there were a couple of trees in his neighborhood, but seeing them so colorful out in the countryside was almost enough to put a smile on his face.

“So any idea on the whereabouts you last saw your friend, Timmy?” Mary asked, turning to him, “Where were you two before Wesley found you?”

“Oh, umm, there’s a barn not too far from here. I saw him last there.” Timmy shrugged, “But, I doubt he left a note or anything” .

“Right! I remember! That was where we found you, right? Well, hopefully he’s still around there!” Mary said cheerfully. It was reassuring that Mary and Alex knew the land well.

“We can’t let our guard down you three know that. Keep your eyes peeled.” Dean ordered, taking the lead in front of Alex. The others simply groaned at him. Timmy began to wonder why he was so keen on taking the lead, when all he had done before was sit by and watch from a distance.

Then it hit him was he maybe planning something against Anti Cosmo? Was that why he was so eager to find him and see what he looked like? Timmy’s heart began pounding in his chest, thinking of all the horrible scenarios that could go wrong in his head. What if Dean shot and asked questions later? Was he that kind of guy? He seemed pretty trigger happy. But, maybe he wouldn’t? Timmy’s brain was a mess; thinking of all sorts of bad things that could go wrong. His thoughts were abruptly cut short when he notice Cosmo was gone.

While Cosmo was tagging along at back earlier he felt something go over his mouth, panic immediately setting in. It was so fast, he was sure the others hadn’t even noticed. Cosmo tried calling out for help, but whatever had it’s grip on him, tightened and pressed harder against his mouth. He hit the ground hard and was hidden by some bushes so that they were hidden. Whoever attacked him knew how to be stealthy or to an extent. Finally, he was able to get a good look at his attacker. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

“Annti Mee!?” Cosmo cried through Anti Cosmo’s blue hand across his mouth, his words muffled. His odd emerald green eyes glared at his Fairy counterpart ones, shushing him as quietly as he could.

“Don’t you dare say anything!” he commanded, finally pulling his hand away. “I’m getting you away from these humans! I received Timothy's message last night! You’re all lucky I wasn’t far away!”

Cosmo shook his head in response, “No! They’re nice! You must’ve received the message wrong! They’re very friendly! And since when Timmy contacted you” his voice was getting louder by each word to Anti Cosmo's dismay

“Cosmo, you ignorant boob! Would you be quiet!? They’re going to-”

“Cosmo?” Alex’s voice called out, “Hey! Where’d he go?”  


“Cosmo! Hey, we’re supposed to stick together!” Timmy shouted

Dean’s suspicious voice spoke up after the three declared the boy’s absence, “There's foot prints here? Did the zombies get him?”

“We would’ve heard him scream. But, something happened.” Alex cupped his hands over his mouth and bellowed out. “COSMO IF YOU’RE HERE, GIVE US A SIGN!”

“Shut up, you fucking moron!” Dean yelled back in a whisper, “Do you want every zombie in the area to hear you!?”

Anti Cosmo watched in horror as he saw Cosmo scream out. He knew he should have kept him quiet and left. He clenched his fists and gritted his fangs, cringing as he heard him call out to the other humans. He should’ve just left him. He, Anti Wanda and Foop should’ve went off on their own. Then they wouldn’t have to worry about this kind of situation.

“Timmy! Help! I’m right here! I’m fine!” Cosmo said, poking his head out from behind the bush. He gave the group a wave as he pushed through the brush beneath him. “We’re both fine!”

“Both?” Dean raised a brow, looking skeptically at Cosmo, “What do you mean, both?”

“Come, on Anti Me, I promise they’re alright.” he turned back to the bush and saw Anti Cosmo glaring up at him from his sitting position. He extended a hand to his Anti Fairy counterpart and gave him a smile. “Trust me, please.”

Anti Cosmo’s eyes darted away from Cosmo’s hand for a moment, unsure of how to respond. His eyes darted back and forth and finally settled back on Cosmo’s hand. He let out a sigh, finally bringing his hand forward to grab Cosmo’s. He stood up from the bush and revealed himself to the humans that they had come to befriend, much to his dismay.

Both of them felt the fear and worried gazes of the humans on Anti Cosmo. If it wasn’t the blue skin that gave it away, then it was definitely the fangs and bat wing. Of all the shocked expressions, Dean’s was the one that looked the most horrified. He raised his machete and started walking forward, shaking his head.

“What the fuck is that!?” he cried, now charging at Anti Cosmo, “Cosmo, Timmy, that is NOT human!”

“Dean, don’t! Leave him alone! He’s fine!” Cosmo pleaded

Dean stomped a foot to Anti Cosmo’s stomach, crushing him beneath his weight. Dean pointed the tip of his machete at Anti Cosmo and the Anti Fairy only glared back with rage burning in his eyes.

“You…what the hell ARE you!?” Dean cried. When Anti Cosmo didn’t respond, he put the tip of the machete at Anti Cosmo’s neck. “TALK BITCH!”

“Get off of me, you vile human!” Anti Cosmo retorted, only to feel Dean’s foot press down harder on his stomach. Anti Cosmo let out a yelp in pain as he grabbed Dean’s leg, trying to pry him off himself. It wasn’t working though, as he was just much too big.

“Dean, that’s Timmy and Cosmo’s friend! That’s Anti Cosmo!” Mary cried, rushing over to him and trying to pry him off. “Leave him alone! He wasn’t attacking anyone!”

“Get off of me!” Dean retaliated quickly, backhanding Mary and sending her to the ground. Anti Cosmo and Timmy each watched on with mixed expressions. Timmy watched on in fear, and Anti Cosmo watched on in amusement. “Dumb bitch!”

That was Alex’s boiling point. He grabbed a weapon that had fallen to the ground and without Dean realizing, he smashed him over the head enough to knock him out. Dean fell limp and released the pressure on Anti Cosmo’s body, allowing him to scoot away.

“Mary, are you alright?” Alex asked, tossing the weapon aside and rushing to his wife’s aid. “He didn’t hurt you much, did he?”

“I’m fine…just hit my hip is all…” she stood up, flinching a bit, “I’ll be fine to walk…”

Timmy shook his head and brought a hand to his forehead, pushing back his hair. 

Anti Cosmo was the first to glance back at Cosmo, only to set in a glare. “I thought you said they were trustworthy!”

“Yeah, I guess I probably should have warned you about Dean. I didn’t think he’d snap at you like that!” Cosmo explained, trying to calm his Anti Fairy counterpart down the best he could.

“He tried to KILL me!!” Anti Cosmo retaliated, now shouting at Cosmo and Timmy. Before Timmy could even hope to reply, Alex and Mary were now approaching the trio. Dean was thrown over Alex’s shoulder.

“It’s Anti Cosmo, right? I’m sorry that happened to you.” he raised his free hand to Anti Cosmo, offering his own gloved hand to the Anti Fairy. He gave the blue boy a smile. “The name is Adam. The unconscious idiot on my back is Devon. I promise we’re not as bad as we may come off.”

Anti Cosmo hesitated for a moment, raising a brow at the rather tall man before glancing back at Timmy and Cosmo, who in turn gave him a nod of approval. Slowly, his hand met with Adam’s to shake it.

“This is my wife, Mary.” Alex said, wrapping his arm around her. “She’s the nicest lady you’ll ever meet.”

“Hello there, Anti Cosmo” Mady crouched down, trying not to flinch at the pain in her hip. She was at eye level with him now. “It’s very nice to meet you. Timmy has told us a lot about you.”

“He has?” Anti Cosmo turned back to Timmy who was quite clearly flustered, a red flush crossing his face. He turned back to Mary. “What did he say?”

Mary chuckled at the boy’s worried expression and pat his head gently. Anti Cosmo swatted her hand away quickly, not wanting someone touching him. “He’s only said good things about you. I’ll admit, I was a little freaked out when I saw your skin color and those things on your mouth and back. But, that must be a part of that rare skin condition of yours, huh?”

Anti Cosmo was beyond confused now. Timmy went through all this trouble just to get these humans to accept him? Welcome him in without fear? He could barely begin to understand any of it, but, in the end he simply nodded in agreement.

“Yes,” Anti Cosmo replied, “It’s a skin condition. I’ve had it since, err, birth.” He looked away from Mary "Inherited. Runs in the family."

Mary cocked her head and looked at him with a saddened expression. “It doesn’t hurt you does it? What does this skin condition even do?”

“Uhhh,” he turned back to Timmy and Cosmo who looked just as anxious as him, “N-no, it doesn’t hurt me. It’s just simply, how you say, aesthetically… unappealing?”

“Smooth…” Timmy mumbled. “Real smooth.”

Mary nodded, “Gotcha,” she stood up and turned back to Alex. “Either way, we should probably get everyone back to Wesley’s place. We found Anti Cosmo, and we can’t carry around Dean while we’re out here. You and I can go out hunting once they’re back, safe and sound.”

“Wait a minute!” Everyone turned back to Anti Cosmo who was tapping his foot aggressively. “I havn’t agreed to any of this! Tell me, your defenses they’re sturdy? And the other humans there they’re trustworthy?”

Alex nodded, “For the most part, yes. Aside from this moronic kid.” he motioned towards Dean, “The ranch is safe big electric fences for miles keep the dead out. Everyone is very friendly, and all are willing to help pitch together. You’re safe with us. I can promise you that, kiddo.”

“Anti Cosmo, they’re telling the truth.” Timmy added. “Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and I would have left a long time ago if things didn’t seem right. We can stay there until we figure out a plan. What do you say?”

Anti Cosmo hesitated again, wanting very much to just run off and leave everything behind. After mulling it over with himself, he finally nodded. “Fine. I will come.”

Timmy sighed in relief, almost fearing he’d run off again, leaving him and his fairies here with Tootie alone. Now, at least they could suffer together. Mary and Alex lead the way as the three boys slumped behind them, following their quickened pace. Timmy found himself glancing around before turning to Anti Cosmo with a confused look on his face.

“Wait, where’s Anti Wanda and Foop?” Timmy asked, cocking his head.

“Oh, right” Anti Cosmo brought his two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, “Anti Wanda! Foop! Come out!”

Through the leaves in the trees, Foop was about to climb down to his father. He saw his mother still sitting as she didn't hear father called her. "Mother! Let's go! That's our cue"

"What cute? I know ya cute"

"Mother! I said cue!"

"Queue?"

"Nooo" Foop smack his little hand on his face

"Letter Q?"

Tired of this ridiculous madness he dragged his mother down. The two Anti Fairies came crashing down, splatting on the ground. They lay there for a moment, not moving, and during that time, Mary and Alex had turned to see the new addition to the group as well.

"Anti Cozzie” Anti Wanda tilted his head up, giggling a bit, “I thought we were playing hide n’ seek!”

Alex narrowed his eyes on the other newcomers and looked between them and Anti Cosmo curiously, “And who are they?”

Anti Cosmo raised a hand to Anti Wanda, pulling her off of the dirt path and standing her up beside him. “This is my 'sister', Anti Wanda! And my 'younger brother', Foop! And we suffer the same disease”

“Just like Anti Cosmo!” Timmy played along, throwing out his hands to the trio

Everyone stared at one another while Anti Wanda hummed happily, pacing back and forth. Timmy and Anti Cosmo were almost beginning to think that their bluff wasn’t working. It did seem incredibly stupid and farfetched, after all. Finally Mary and Alex smiled and nodded.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Yeah, me too!”

“Welcome aboard, Anti Wanda and Foop!”

Simultaneously, Anti Cosmo, Timmy and Cosmo let a sigh of relief out. Once again, their bluff had worked. But, perhaps it was just because these three were so naive and gullible. Timmy began thinking that others, like Dean, wouldn’t be persuaded so easily. They began walking after the others, now all together again.

Timmy felt Anti Wanda grab his hand and looked down at the Anti Fairy. “The buck tooth boy is back! Anti Cozzie was worried sick 'bout ya! When we got ya message, he had us leave in da middle of the nite to go n' search for ya!”

“Anti Wanda!” Anti Cosmo said angrily, snapping at his companion, “Enough! I wasn’t worried!”

Anti Wanda cocked her head at her husband, now genuinely confused, “Yer sure seemed like it. Aww, I think yer just embarrassed”

“BE QUIET, ANTI WANDA!” He rubbed the top of his head as he became quiet flustered.

Timmy gave Anti Cosmo a small smile, “Well, that’s nice of you, Anti Cosmo. For the record, I’m glad you came back…” he rubbed the back of his head, “I didn’t think you had heard my message”

Anti Cosmo turned to him, narrowing his eyes at the boy. “I thought you were in danger. You scared me half to death!”

Once again, they were all together, and they were going to beat this together.


	28. Welcome Aboard

-Wesley's Farmhouse-

The group made it safely back to Wesley’s farm, and just as Timmy and Cosmo had done when he first arrived, Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop were eyeing the source of food they had, the defences, the large amount of land they had it was all truly impressive. Anti Cosmo was beginning to feel a little ridiculous for having not believed Wesley and Timmy at first.

“I can’t believe this setup…” Anti Cosmo mumbled, “The humans are actually doing something right for once.”

“See!? I told you! There’s nothing to worry about! We’re completely safe here!” Timmy tried

Alex, who was still holding an unconscious Dean, glanced back at the boys and girls and gave them a big smile. “So long as we work for it, Wesley said we can stay as long as we want! And that means you three as well!”

Anti Cosmo narrowed his eyes at Wesley, disgusted by his suggestion. He didn’t want to believe it. And yet he had teamed up with Timmy for this long, so what was a few more humans? They knew what they were doing in this new world, anyway. Best to stick with them for a while. Reluctantly, the Anti Fairy nodded as they finally made their way into the main part of the farm.

Alex turned back to Mary and gave her a kiss, “I’ll go set douchebag inside. Will you be alright showing them around?”

“Alex, stop doting on me! I’ll be fine!” she affectionately kissed him back, “I can handle it.”

Alex turned away, heading towards the warehouse, and as if on cue, Wesley showed up to welcome Anti Cosmo and his family into his community. He heard the familiar voice call out to them and turned to see his big doofy smile and cowboy hat. Even though Tummy and the others had done a good job at convincing him it was safe here, there was still something about Wesley that threw him off just a bit.

“Hello there, Anti Cosmo! Good to see you again, kiddo!” he said joyfully, reaching his hand down, “Good thing they found you. Guess it’s getting worse out there. Dangerous for you kids to be on his own!”

Reluctantly, Anti Cosmo shook Wesley’s hand, agreeing with him. “Yes. Very dangerous for a normal 'human' boy such as myself.” It always irked him to say such a lie. But, for the sake of their own lives, he had to keep up the face. A stupid facade at that.

“Well, either way good to have you here. Mary, why don’t you and the boys go check the perimeter? I’ll send Alex your way soon!” he turned back to the warehouse and raised a brow, “Speaking of which, what happened to the kid? Dean?”

Anti Cosmo immediately spoke up, thrusting his hand in the warehouse’s direction. “He tried to KILL ME!”

Timmy quickly cut him off and shook his head. “Dean was just scared is all. Anti Cosmo is pretty… err, weird looking after all.”

“Hey!!” Anti Cosmo snorted

“He acted out of fear before asking questions. Alex just knocked him out he should be fine, right, Mary?” Cosmo asked the woman, only for her to nod in agreement.

“Mhmm. It was just a little bop. He’ll be as good as new shortly.”

Wesley sighed and nodded. “I see, I’ll have to give the boy a strict talking to. Might as well check that head for a concussion while I’m at it. Thanks for the report, everyone. Let me know what the fences are like as well.”

With a nod, the group turned away and began walking towards the fields. Anti Wanda joined them with Foop in her arms, as soon as she saw they were walking off, clearly eager to see the cows up close. When they were far away from Wesley, Mary let out a sigh of relief.

“I wish Dean hadn’t lashed out at you, Anti Cosmo. Wesley doesn’t really like violence all that much.”

Anti Cosmo raised a brow at her in confusion. “No violence?? How do you survive something like this with no violence?!”

“I think she meant between other humans. Which makes sense. Fight the dead and befriend the living. That's how things got better in all the movies and stories I’ve read about these kinds of things.” Timmy explained, “Kinda like how we teamed up, even though we’re sworn enemies.”

Mary couldn’t help but chuckle at their conversation, “Mortal enemies?” she mimicked, “That’s too cute. Sometimes I keep forgetting you two are just kids.”

Both Anti Cosmo and Timmy retaliated, “We’re not cute!!” Only for Mary to burst into laughter. Much to their dismay, it was pretty cute.

"Oh god, please I'm definitely older than most of you all here" Anti Cosmo mumble while crossing his arms

"But you're still younger than mother, aren't you?" Foop giggled while looking at his father who was giving him a dead glare.


	29. Playing

-Wesley's Farmhouse-

After a little bit of walking and talking amongst one another, they were finally to the fields Wesley wanted them to check. Cows were gathered all over, mooing and relaxing on the grass. This was too much for Anti Wanda to handle, who was already running off while stuffing Foop to Anti Cosmo's hand.

“Oh be careful, Anti Wanda!” Mary said, trying to call out to her, “Should we stop her? I don’t want them to accidentally hurt her…”

“I wouldn’t worry, Clarice nothing can harm her.” Anti Cosmo replied, while hugging Foop in his arms. He smirked “Absolutely nothing.”

“My name is Mary not Clarice and I hope you’re right...either way, while she’s busy, let's check the fences over here. Sometimes the dead get tangled up and we need to get them out and take care of them. Most times though, they get fried up and die on the spot.”

They nodded and followed her to a spot she was talking about. After a bit of searching, they had found a zombie whose torso was entangled into the wired fence. It was quiet, and it wasn’t moving. Timmy and Anti Cosmo could tell from the char on its body that it was dead.

“So we just push it off, then?” Cosmo asked. When Mary nodded in response, he stepped forward with Timmy's bat, pressing the tip to the Zombie’s chest and pushing him off of the wires carefully. It fell with a crunch to the ground.

“Good. Now you know what we’re looking for. Just be careful when you take care of them. You don’t want to get electrocuted like they were. Luckily, using this bat should be fine.”

Anti Cosmo turned away from them, scouring the landscape ahead of them and noticed something in the distance another entanglement perhaps? He squinted and tried to focus, and finally saw it.

“I found another one! Timothy, lets go!”

The four took off, leaving Mary sitting there with a smile on her face. Mortal enemies or not, it seemed like they were beginning to get along.

Suddenly, it was at that moment that she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach, causing her to let out a groan of pain. She lowered to her knees, holding herself as she waited for the quick wave of pain to be over with. It wasn’t long before the others had noticed and came running back.

“Mary?!” Cosmo called out, running faster than either of them. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Mary shook her head and stood back up glancing down at the five worried ones before her. “Ahh…it’s nothing”

“We should probably get back to doing the fence,” Timmy insisted, walking over and kneeling next to Mary. “Do you need to go back? Cosmo, Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, Foop and I handle this.”

Mary simple shook her head and with a bit of struggle, rose back to her feet. She gave the boys and girls a look of assurance. “I’m fine. It was just a small contraction is all. If it gets worse, I’ll let you all know.”

They both nodded and without waiting for Mary, they ran off to fix the rest of the fence. Anti Wanda chased after them both happily.

“I’ll beat you there, Timothy!!”

“No you won’t!! I’m faster than you! Besides Foop is giving you weight.”

"Said that again, and I'm going to kill you, Timmy Turner!” Foop yelled

"Hey wait for meee…!!!" Cosmo screamed

Mary smiled happily watching the four of them race off. The four of them certainly had a lot of energy. But, with the dead walking now, it was definitely a welcome trait to have. More could get done that way and since they were all so young, they could prove to be rather useful. 

As she began walking towards them, she felt another twinge in her belly. It was gone within a few seconds, but the frequency of the twinges was getting concerning. 


	30. Tired

-Wesley's Farmhouse-

It had to be late afternoon when they finished with the fence. The air was growing cold, and the sun was setting fast. Luckily, no dead dared to try and take on all of them while they were out in the fields.

They finally returned to the ranch where they found Wesley and Zane making their way from the barn. The taller man looked to the six of them and smiled widely.

“I’m guessin’ the fences are good to go?”

Mary nodded in response, “Yep! You’ve got some great workers on your hands, Wesley. Timmy, Cosmo, Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Foop here were so speedy I could hardly keep up!”

Most of them smiled back while Anti Cosmo simply placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly at the man. Wesley howled with laughter seeing how they all acted.

“Good to know!! You kids deserve a good meal! Zane and I have everything set up inside!” he turned to Timmy with a smile, “I believe your friends Wanda, Tootie and Poof has your bowls, kiddos.”

“Uh, thanks, Wesley!” Timmy managed to say, “We’re pretty tired so, we’re gonna head back.”

Wesley nodded, “Ya boys deserve it! Get a good night’s rest! We’ll expect more out of ya tomorrow!”

Zane turned to them and gave a wave before heading off with his father. Anti Cosmo was honestly shocked at how sickeningly nice everyone was here. Well, except for that Dean boy, but, aside from that, everyone was really friendly.

* * *

Cosmo, Timmy and Mary led the way back towards the barn, noticing light from inside illuminating. It seemed so inviting! Once in the barn, the smell of freshly cooked food overwhelmed the six of them. 

Mary turned back to the three, “I’m going to go see Alex. Goodnight you all!”

Everyone in the barn had their eyes on Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop. What were they thinking? Did they actually buy it that the Anti Family was human?. That was when Anti Cosmo locked eyes with the black haired boy that attacked him earlier.

Dean glared at Anti Cosmo, raising a brow at the Anti Fairy. Anti Cosmo only glared back. He knew for certain Dean was catching on. For a moment, Anti Cosmo felt worried, but he was pulled out of his worrisome trance when he heard Timmy’s voice.

“Hey Tootie!”

“Oh! Timmy, you’re back!” Tootie stood up and leapt at Timmy, hugging him with such intensity. Timmy felt like he was going to be crushed from the hug. “Didja find-” That's when she notice, the Anti Family standing a few inches away from Timmy

“It’s so good to see you again, Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop!!” Tootie said. Although, she still don't really know them but anyone who is Timmy's friends is also her friends

“I asked Wesley for some extra servings! I knew you guys would be coming back with Timmy! That’s why I asked!” she handed a bowl to Anti Wanda first, who happily took it without any obligations. The Anti Fairy immediately started devouring the stew, making disgusting slurping noises as he went.

“Here you go Foop and Anti Cosmo!” Wanda shoved the bowl in their direction. Slowly and carefully, they took the hot bowl in their hands and starred at it, one brow raised. Foop watched as Poof happily took his bowl and began digging in.

Foop took a spoonful and brought it to his nose to smell the concoction. To his surprise though, it didn’t smell as bad as he was anticipating. In fact, it even smelled...good?

Carefully and slowly, he brought the spoon to his mouth and took the bite in stride. He was expecting to vomit on the floor. But, none of that happened. He swallowed...and nothing happened. On top of that, it tasted amazing!

Foop stared wide eyed at the bowl in his hands. “It’s…good…”

“What??” Timmy replied, utterly confused. “Really??”

“It’s really good, but not as good as mother's food!” and with that, Foop dug in, enjoying every bit of the stew in front of him.

Tootie giggled happily as he began talking everyone’s ears off. Before she could get any further, Timmy put his meal down and rose a hand at their ‘friend’. “Actually, Tootie I think we’re gonna go to bed soon. I’m exhausted, and I’m sure Anti Cosmo-”

“I'm not tir--” Anti Cosmo was met with a swift elbow to his ribs, resulting in a flinch from the Anti Fairy. It didn’t take him long to catch on. “Uh...YES! I'm VERY tired.” he faked an over exaggerated yawn, “I’m so tired I could pass out right here!”

“Oh! Well, if ya want, I can let ya sleep then!” Tootie said happily. She turned to Anti Wanda who was playing with Anti Cosmo’s empty bowl. “Hey Anti Wanda, if ya want I can show ya around!” Much to Tootie’s excitement, Anti Wanda agreed and skipped off happily. Tootie turned back to see Wanda who has just finish her food, "Do you wanna come with us too, Wanda? We could continue or girl conversation" she whispered and Wanda nodded as she left with the other girls

A sigh of relief escaped Timmy as he watched them walk off. “Finally, a moment’s peace. I really am tired though, so I’m going to bed early.”

“It’s barely dark out!” Foop retorted

Timmy ignored Foop and found his sleeping spot nearby that Tootie had set up. A pillow and a rather fluffy blanket though the floor was hard, it was as comfy as it was getting. As he lay down he turned his head to Anti Cosmo

“You should get some sleep as well.”

“I told you, I'm not tired!”

“Whatever”

Timmy decided he wouldn’t press it any further and turned away, nuzzling into his pillow. Cosmo and Poof did the same. Foop didn't wanted to sleep this early but there's no other choice or anything else to do so he decided to follow them as well. Within minutes, they was out cold, leaving Anti Cosmo to himself again.

It wasn’t much longer before Tootie, Wanda and Anti Wanda returned, to which Anti Cosmo actually pretended to be asleep for his own sanity. He was more than happy when he saw Tootie go to sleep as well. As for Anti Wanda, she cuddled up next to him. As much as Anti Cosmo told himself and Timmy that he wasn’t tired, he began to feel himself nodding off. He didn’t like being left alone with so many people he didn’t know especially that Dean boy in the same room with him. But, his eyes wouldn’t listen and he eventually fell asleep.


	31. Mystery Discovered

-Wesley's Farmhouse-

Anti Cosmo sighed heavily and looked around the darkened opened area. It was too dark, and he needed to be somewhere that was lighter. Anti Cosmo stood up and walked quietly towards the barn doors. He just needed some time to relax

Carefully and quietly, Anti Cosmo opened the door to the outside world and was glad to see it was a clear night. The moon shone brightly, making the world quite bright as opposed to the inside of the barn. The stars were out too, which he didn’t mind at all. He closed the door behind him and walked out a little bit father before sitting on the grass.

Anti Cosmo's odd emerald eyes stared up at the night sky. From here, he could pinpoint all the stars and planets he could see from here. He smiled sadly up at the sky, reaching his hand out towards the stars and moon. Anti Fairy World is destroyed. He didn't manage to save his kind.

Anti Cosmo was snapped out of his trance when he heard the barn doors open. He spun around quickly to see who had come out. Perhaps someone had noticed he had left? He was quick to find out that it was Dean and his heart sank. Great, he was probably there to kill him once and for all just like he had planned to do earlier. When Dean made eye contact with him, Anti Cosmo stood up, glaring directly at the black haired boy.

Dean said nothing and walked towards Anti Cosmo, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. For every step Dean took, Anti Cosmo took several steps back. What was this human planning? Anti Cosmo was far too small to overpower him, as he saw earlier. Just as he prepared to have to fight Dean, the boy stopped in front of him. Anti Cosmo rose a brow curiously at him. Dean looked at him and sighed.

“Look. I’m sorry for trying to hurt you earlier.” he finally said. Anti Cosmo starred back in astonishment at what he just said. “It’s just... look, I know you’re not from here. You may have everyone else fooled, but not me.”

Anti Cosmo narrowed his eyes at the boy, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“How long are you going to keep up this facade? I know you’re an alien or maybe a vampire but you and your 'siblings' are definitely not a human. You can’t fool me.” he sighed and took out his hands from his pockets. “Look, if you’re going to be living here, you need to show us that we can trust you.”

“Well, I don't trust you.” Anti Cosmo snarled back.

Dean pushed his glasses up on his nose, “Look, Anti Cosmo is it? We’ve already got enough problems with the zombies. So long as you don’t have a massive invasion heading for earth or world domination, I think this can work out.”

Anti Cosmo’s voice flattened, “Yeah... universal domination. You don’t need to worry about something like that. It’s like you said, the zombies are our common enemy now.”

Anti-Cosmo watched careful as Dean came to sit beside him. Anti Cosmo refused to sit beside him until he was absolutely sure he was trustworthy. He watched Dean pull something from his pockets and Anti Cosmo was sure it was a weapon. He prepared to attack with everything he had in his pocket but to his surprise he just pulled out a small box.

From the box, Dean took out a cigarette and popped one into his mouth. “Haven’t had a smoke in forever. Wesley doesn’t like me doing it in the barn.” he turned to Anti Cosmo, offering one from within the box. “Want one?”

Anti Coamo rose a brow at the question and frown "No thanks, I don't smoke”

“Fine, suit yourself” From his pockets, Dean took a lighter to the tip of his cigarette and lit it. The end flared to life and smoke rose from the tip. Anti Cosmo watched in awe as the tip glowed a bright orange.

“Why did you take this it's not good for your health??”

“Why not? You only live once. This is a mad world we live in AC.” he took a puff and blew out the smoke, “The only way to survive a mad world is to embrace the madness.”

Anti Cosmo didn’t like this psychological talk one bit nor did he like the smell of this so called cigarette. "What did you just called me?"

"AC? Short for Anti Cosmo isn't it?" Dean stifled a laugh and shook his head, "So, tell me, alien. Where are you from?”

“I don't have to tell you anything.” he said and find it odd for the human to call him 'AC' since only Head Pixie, HP call him that

“You do if we’re going to be working together. There needs to be trust between us.”

“So, tell me where you're from.”

“Far away,” Dean replied, putting the cigarette butt out and tossing it away, “Lived across the country, but, my family and I came here for vacation. Died within the first two days. No sense in crying over it.”

“Now, it’s your turn, alien.”

Before Anti Cosmo could even respond, the duo suddenly heard something in the distance. Anti Cosmo immediately became alert and stood up, as did Dean.

“You heard that too?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Sounds like zombies.” Anti Cosmo nodded in response.

The distant groans of zombies sounded muffled by something. It didn’t seem like they were coming from the forest, but rather, somewhere nearby and inside a building. Their first instinct was to check the barn, but upon arriving at the doors, the sounds only grew more distant. 

“Over here,” Anti Cosmo instructed, guiding Dean along with him.

The two ran down the pathway and towards Wesley’s house. The sound was getting louder now, and all Dean could begin to think was that maybe Wesley or his son had become infected. They ran to the front porch, and again, the zombie’s moans became muffled.

“Wait, it sounds louder over here,” Dean instructed Anti Cosmo to follow him back down the porch steps and to the side of the house. When the duo arrived at the side, they found a storm cellar, as well as the source of the noises.

Dean readied his machete and looked at Anti Cosmo. Finally, he was able to see the alien in action as he prepared weapons from his pockets.

“You ready, AC? It sounds like there’s a lot in there.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Do you think your weapon is up to this?”

“We’ll find out, I guess.”

Dean realized that the storm cellar was indeed not locked. So, whatever was down here needed to be taken care of. If not, it could get loose on the ranch. In one swift motion, Dean flung open the cellar door and stormed inside.

The light from the moon outside was enough to shine some light on what was being kept down here. Both froze in fear as they saw a giant jail-like structure full of the undead. Some were mutilated completely while others seemed fairly human. The undead immediately noticed them and attempted to break free of their cell.

“What is this??” Dean asked, completely dumbfounded, “It’s full of zombies!”

“I’m not waiting to find out. We need to warn the others!”

“Not so fast ya’ two.”

Anti Cosmo and Dean froze in their tracks and slowly turned around. Standing in the light of the moon was Wesley. His shadow grew along the ground, and he gave a look of disappointment at the two of them. He sighed and through his anger gave them a smile.

“You’re not tellin’ anyone about anythin’.”


	32. World Destruction

-Wesley's Farmhouse-

Anti Cosmo and Dean stared in disbelief as Wesley seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. They couldn’t tell which was more unsettling; the cage full of zombies behind them or Wesley who gave them a smile despite the circumstances. Clearly, he was mad, so what was with the face. Anti Cosmo furrowed his brow at Wesley, wondering what they could possibly hope to do next. Much to his thanks, Dean spoke up first.

“Wesley, what the fuck is all this?!” Dean cried, “Why are you keeping undead locked up like this? Why haven’t you killed them yet?!”

Though Wesley’s eyes gleamed against the moonlight, the had nothing but emptiness in them. “Dead? No. They’re only sick. They’re mah friends n’ family. Mah wife, Zane’s mother,” Anti Cosmo and Dean turned behind them and saw a zombie in front of the rest of them, reaching it’s arms out towards them. She wore similar clothes to Wesley perhaps that was his wife. “That’s why they’re stayin’. No need to get all in a huff over it. They’re safe inside that cell.”

“Cure??” Dean retorted, giving Wesley a confused look, “They’re dead, Wesley! There is no cure for them! Haven’t you seen the movies!?”

“Now, Dean, let’s not be hasty. Surely fiction n’ reality are two different things.”

Anti Cosmo glared at Wesley, “Fiction is our reality now, gormless idiot! The zombies are dead! What more proof do you need!?”

Wesley shook his head and groaned, “Y’know, I never really did like ya, Anti Cosmo n' all of ya other friends especially that Timmy boy. After, all y'all did kill my good friend.”

Anti Cosmo had a look of utter confusion on his face, “What’re you…” Then he remembered. The night before Wesley found them, they found a zombie walking around the cornfields nearby. The night they stayed in that barn. Was that his friend he was talking about? Nonetheless, he shook that feeling away. “That friend of yours was dead, Wesley. We had to protect ourself!”

“You young, stupid kids don’t ya understand that ya are safe here?”

“And what if they break free of the cage? It’s rusted to all hell!” Dean exclaimed.

“That’s what that cellar door is for. It’ll keep em securely in here until we get a cure!”

Dean shook his head, huffing a bit, “I’m sick and tired of this shit.” he rose his machete and with a swift motion, stuck the weapon right through his wife’s heart.

“NO!!” Wesley cried out in horror. Still, despite the wound inflicted, she kept coming at them.

“If she was just sick, how could she take a blow like that?!” he pulled out the machete and hacked away at her rotting arm, “Here arm is missing and she’s bleeding out! How come she’s still moving without a problem!?”

“You little shithead!” Wesley charged at Dean, slamming him into the cage as hard as he could. Anti Cosmo watched on in fear as this happened, wondering what he should do. Everything was happening too fast for his liking. In an instant, however, he immediately thought of his family and Timmy with his fairies. He had to get them out of here.

Anti Cosmo was about to turn away when he noticed the zombie grab a hold of Dean. With both Wesley and the zombie’s grip on him, he was sure to die. Without even thinking, Anti Cosmo ran over to him and using his revolver, he shoot the zombie, separate between Wesley and Dean.

Wesley, in a panic, let go of Dean and watched as his wife fell to the floor. He was paralyzed with grief and unable to move. Anti Cosmo yanked at Dean’s arm, attempting to move him.

“Let’s get out of here! I need to get to my friends!” Anti Cosmo cried.

“No. You go,” Dean replied, tugging away. “Wesley can’t stay here.”

“He’ll kill you!”

“Just go! Get Mary and Alex out of here too!"

Anti Cosmo watched on with conflicting emotions as his new ally walked towards the cell door and towards Wesley. He didn’t know what he was planning, but it wasn’t going to be pretty. Anti Cosmo turned heel to the mess behind him and moved quickly out of the cellar. In the distance he could see the big sillhouette of the barn.

As he ran, he could hear Wesley and Dean both struggling, but as he grew further apart, he began to hear less and less of it. For now, he had to get back and warn the others. As he ran down the path, he spotted something running towards him out of the corner of his eye. Upon inspection, it looked like zombies had somehow managed to get in through the electric fence. How could any of this be happening?

He finally managed to get to the barn and flung the doors open. Moonlight seeped into the barn and upon hearing the creaking of the old doors, many of it’s inhabitants woke up.

“Zombies are coming!” he cried, running to the back of the barn where the other were, “Wesley was keeping zombies in his basement! We need to evacuate now or we won’t make it!”

“What?!” Foop asked, still half asleep, “Wha- father are you sure??” Anti Cosmo nodded, pulling him up and out of his sleepy trance.

“We need to get out of here!”.

After hearing Anti Cosmo cause a commotion, a lot of the barn dwellers were a bit suspicious. Where had all this come from? Then, as if they needed more evidence, Dean appeared in front of the barn doors. Anti Cosmo was rather happy to see him, or at least he was until he saw him holding his side. He was bleeding a bit. He looked up with strained eyes and pleaded with everyone.

“Everyone get out!! They’re coming!!”

Distant groans became louder as Dean glanced back, terror in his eyes. He ran over to Alex who was trying to help Mary up.

Tootie looked rather skittish, glancing at the barn doors as the groans came closer, “W-what do we do?”

“We run!” Anti Cosmo replied, “We get as far away from this ranch as possible! I want no more of this place!”

Unfortunately, everyone had spent too much time in the barn, and now the zombies were here. Some the Anti Family noticed as the ones from Wesley’s cellar. Others began flooding in that he didn’t seem to recall. How had so many of them already grouped together? Nonetheless, everyone in the barn was ready for a fight. Everyone grabbed hold of their weapons, preparing for the storm.

Despite his wound, Dean stood at the front of everyone, ready to lead the assault against the herd in front of them. He drew them into the barn, wielding his machete, all while holding his wound with his free hand. “If you see an opening, make a run for it!” And with that, his machete sank into a zombie’s brain.

The other’s fell into line and attacked as many as they could, and as safely as they could. Timmy swung his bat. During his stay at the ranch, he was lucky that Alex reinforced it with barbed wire for him. They watched their surroundings carefully, waiting for the opportunity to strike a zombie if it came near. But, then Timmy realized something.

He turned back and by their sleeping area he saw a very unnerved Tootie. She was standing there shaking. Timmy angrily urged her to follow. “Tootie! Come on!”. With rage boiling inside of him, he raced back and grabbed the girl’s hand, tugging her along. “Snap out of it, Tootie!”

Freedom was within their reach as they could see an opening by the barn doors. The others had already left or were already making a break for it. As soon as they saw it, Anti Cosmo, Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Wanda made a beeline for the opening. Timmy tried his best to catch up, but suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream and a tugging that yanked him back.

Timmy glanced back and his eyes widened in horror as Tootie was being overcome by the zombies. The girl cried out in pain and horror as she was brutally torn apart by the monsters. Timmy’s lip quivered and he began shaking at the sight. He knew they were monsters that ate flesh, but, this wasn’t what he was expecting. It definitely wasn’t something he was prepared to see.

“Tootie?!” Timmy cried, glancing back. When he saw the situation, his eyes widened and he darted back, wondering what to do. Timmy couldn’t break free, as Tootie's hand had a death grip on her own. “Timmy, let go!”

“I can’t!!” he cried, his voice cracking, “Help!!"

Without even thinking, Wanda took a swing at Tootie’s arm, unfortunately breaking it in one swift motion. The pain was too unbearable and the screaming girl finally let go of Timmy. All of them watched on in horror as his classmate was devoured right before them.

“S-she's…” Timmy whimpered, “...dead…”

“Let’s get out of here …” Anti Cosmo whispered, grabbing Timmy’s hand and tugging him along. As he felt Anti Cosmo tug at him, this felt all too familiar. Would he wind up the same way as Tootie? Nonetheless, they charged out of the barn and out onto the ranch.

They never looked back until they were far down the path. When all they heard were crickets and the very distant moans of the zombies, did Timny break away from Anti Cosmo’s grasp. Anti Wanda glanced back down the path sadly as she hadn’t had enough time to talk more files stuff with Tootie. .

Before long, Timmy clenched his fists and turned to Anti Cosmo with an angry scowl on his face, “WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

“Wha-?” Anti Cosmo looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You did something back there to bring in zombies! I just know you did! Why did you do it!?”

“I-it wasn’t me!” he pleaded, taking a step back away from Timmy, “It was Dean! He found the cell in Wesley’s basement!”

“You’re such a liar, Anti Cosmo!! You always ruin good things that happen to me!” taking his clenched fist, the brown haired boy swung at Anti Cosmo, punching him square in the face with enough force to knock the Anti Fairy to the ground. “I hate you!”

Anti Cosmo hit the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. His head smacked against the dirt path and he flinched at the sudden pain. He came to a sitting position and brought his blue hand to his face, feeling the afflicted area. The pain would vanish quickly and he’d heal too, but, he couldn’t help but look back at Timmy with pained eyes. Here he thought they were really beginning to change. He thought he was changing, and so was Timmy. Was it all a lie.

Wanda get between them trying to calm Timmy down "Timmy, stop!!"

Timmy’s eyes turned from rage to regret so quickly as he saw Anti Cosmo lying in the dirt with distressed eyes. He gulped, not knowing what to say. The damage had already been done. Anti Wanda rush to her husband "Anti Cozzie are yer alright?". Anti Cosmo just gave her a small nod

“I-I’m sorry …” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I was out of control …”

Anti Cosmo said nothing and stood up, poking at the growing bump on his face. After a moment, he only looked at Timmy with a look of disappointment. Nothing had to be said from him.

“I know you were telling the truth. I’m so sorry, Anti Cosmo…” Timmy looked down, feeling his chest tighten up, “Was it Dean…?”

“It was both of us,” Anti Cosmo replied in a monotone voice. Though he kept any feelings from coming forth, Timmy knew he was angry and hurt. “We heard zombies groaning and found them in a cell in Wesley’s basement. Dean and Wesley got into a fight and he told me to go and warn you all.” he turned to Timmy, eyes glaring at him, "I did just that. More zombies broke through the fence after that.”

Timmy sighed, tucking his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die after what he did. “ …Sorry….”

“It doesn’t matter. We need to get out of here.” Anti Cosmo began walking away and called Anti Wanda and Foop to his side. “Those zombies will catch up to us before long, Timothy.”

“Yeah…” Timmy took one more look down the path and they followed after Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop. “Do...do you think Mary and the others got out alright?’

“Who knows. All I care about is me and my family”

“Wh-…not even me…?”

Anti Cosmo turned back to him, his green eyes gleaming in the moonlight, “It seems you only care for yourself” he return the punch to the boy

“I ...“ he glanced down, sinking into his pink hoodie

“Enough, let's go”

They continued on in a hurried pace, hoping to outrun the zombie herd behind them, and hoping somewhere deep down that they’d find the others soon. They didn’t talk to one another the entire time they walked, though deep down, Timmy was very upset over Tootie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
